Find Your True Feelings of love in Me
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Shane Grey,the most desirable men out there that every girl wants and yet, he's dating (ugh) Tess Tyler. Thinks he's heads-over-heel for this girl until (sarcastic gasp) he finds her cheating! Saddened, he finds console in his best friend, Dr. Mitchie Torres and has an idea to get out of his sulking; go on a trip to amazing places where he develops feelings for Mitchie. Summary in.
1. Summary

Author's NOTE:

So I'm thinking of creating this new story where the summary is this: (please note that I do not EDIT so grammar errors may be evident) Camp Rock never took place. Connect 3 does not exist, only Shane Grey as a solo singer and maybe Nate might be mentioned as his guy-friend.

25 year old Shane Grey is one...no THE MOST DESIRABLE MAN out there! Every girl wants to be with him, no matter who she is! He is the man that has the fame and wealth from being a singer, good-hearted, will never resort to cheating, wants a family. Hell, you can even say or just sum him up by saying he's 'Mr. Perfect'! He drives a Mercedes, lives in a modern Los-Angeles home, dresses in the most stylish clothing, and, sometimes, the envy of many men out there wishing to be him.

And yet...he is dating Tess Tyler. Tess Tyler, daughter of the famous singer, TJ Tyler and who wishes to walk in her mother's footsteps. Believe it or not, it's coming along...just because she's dating Shane Grey. People take more notice of her, but it's not all pretty. She is hated by most girls, mainly because she's dating their man, but plays out as an innocent person but can often be shown as a devil within. Yet, Mr. Perfect is blinded by that fact and still shows love for her. Of course, his

Not all is great for Mr. Perfect as he finds, what seems to be, the worse of the worse! His girlfriend, Tess, not surprisingly, cheated on Shane and now he tries to find console in his best friend who is studying with passion to become a surgeon, 22 year old Mitchie Torres. In the city of Los Angeles, paparazzi are seeking for juicy gossip and because of this, Shane gets crumbled in his little world with overbearing people and wishes to leave the city for a month or two...hell, maybe a year to get away from it all!

Tired of his sulking, soon to be Dr. Mitchie Torres takes Shane out of his misery and onto a 'vacation' away from his terror world. They go to exciting places like New York, of course all payments made by his truly, Shane Grey. It may have been a month or a year of vacation but it felt like eternity together. Two best friends spending time with each other. But, if anything this trip was to teach Shane Grey, is not just to get over a (cough) whore (cough) Tess, but that he was going for the wrong girl the whole time.

If I get a lot of reviews (five or more), then I will continue to write, I may or may not delete this chapter because it contains the whole summary and may ruin some parts but still.

In the end, obviously, Smitchie, but I want to **finish** this story and **not rush it!** I may go for more than 20 chapters at 3000-4000 words per chapter.

So my two final question is: a) Do you like this idea?

b) Should I continue?


	2. Meet Mr Perfect

**So the people have spoken! And...I decided to continue! This may or may not take more than a year to complete but I promise that I'll make it as juicy and NOT RUSHED as possible! Also, when I was typing the previous chapter, well, summary, I deleted some OTHER juicy stuff like other places they will go to ;) Hehe, I just want you guys to be surprised. Also I was thinking of another story I might do side by side with this one. But you will not get to read the summary...unless you scroll all the way down. So this is the first chapter, more so, an intro! Enjoy! Also, I did not and MAY not put any POV's, more like a narrator...narrating it :P**

**Warning: This story has not been edited, grammar errors may occur! (lol!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Los Angeles.

You have the beaches.

You got the hottest temperature for the hottest parties.

You got luxury houses.

And you got Shane Grey! A.k.a, Mr. Perfect ;) Imagine this, cruising down in Beverly Hills in his Mercedes-Benz SL roadster, Mr. Perfect lets out his million-dollar smile as he heads down for his afternoon interview with (**a/n: made up this person, pretend she's like Ellen or someone) **Jamie Alyson.**  
**

He arrives in his clean, crisp suit and prepare to meet the lovely 40 year old Jamie as they prepare for his interview and a lot of fun for the show because he just arrived back home from his Europe Tour and has lots of exciting things to tell about his tour.

"Shane Grey! Ah! And you look as delicious as ever! How are you?" Jamie said as she greeted Shane. Shane, oops, I mean, Mr. Perfect took off his bvlgari sunglasses and shined his oh perfectly-perfect smile that even made a person of 15 years older than him, swoon.

"I'm doing great, Jamie, it's great to be back in L.A." Shane said. "Oh, well it's great to have you back and thank you for doing this interview with me. I know you may be tired from your touring, but a lot of people wants to know what Shane Gray is up to!" Jamie said with a confident tone. Shane just laughed awkardly and said "Thank you, Jamie, and it's no problem."

A manager approached them and said "Jamie, Shane, five mins till airtime!"

Jamie thanked her manager and turned to Shane, "Well, we're better get out there."

* * *

"In five, four, three, two, one, you're on!" The manager lip-synced to Jamie.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Jamie Alyson and welcome to our show!" Jamie exclaimed as the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. "Ah! Don't give out all the excitement yet! You see, today I have a big celebrity here right now for his interview. He is waiting for us to announce his name so he can meet all you lovely people. So shall we bring him out?" The crowd only responded in clapping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Shane Grey!" The whole audience burst into overwhelming pleasure, especially, and no doubt, the ladies. Shane Grey, smiling but a bit awkwardly, waves to the audience, shakes hands with Jamie and seats opposite to her.

"Shane, it's great for you to join us today!" Jamie said

"Well it's great to be here!" Shane replied.

"So...tell us all the exciting things about your tour! It was all over Europe right?"

"Oh yeah! I toured in England and France and the exciting things were the people...and the food!"

Jamie and the audience laughed.

"So I heard that you had a...lovely lady with you, but for a while, she had to go back because of something right?"

"Oh you mean Tess? Yeah, she was there but then her mom got sick so she went back to her."

"Ah yes, Tess. So how is your girlfriend?"

"Tess is just amazing, i'm so honoured that she's my girlfriend and that we can spend as much time together as possible."

"And she's also taking off in her own solo singing career as well right?"

"Yup."

"So despite your girlfriend, did you have or, in fact, meet anyone or someone special?" Jamie carefully asked only to meet with Shane's strong concerned face.

"Listen, I know there were rumors going around on whether I would cheat on my girlfriend during my tour. But let me tell you this! Shane Grey does not nor will he EVER cheat on someone whether that person was a close friend, girlfriend, fiance, wife, no matter what. I am not the cheating type and, frankly, I don't know why people do cheat!" His outburst getting the whole audience to go in a frenzy of applause.

"Wow Shane, your girlfriend must be a lucky girl to have a guy like you." Jamie said while Shane bowed his head down and said a mere yeah.

"Alright, well we're going to go for a short commercial, when we come back, Shane will sing us a song from his album. Stay tuned!" Jamie said as both her and Shane stared into the camera smiling while the manager said "And...you're out. Five minute break people!"

"WOO! Thank god for a commercial break, I really have to go to the washroom! Excuse-me, darling!" Jamie said as she rushed to the washroom. "No prob!" Shane said as he laughed at her as she rushed to the washroom.

Suddenly, Shane got a text. He takes out his iPhone and sees he has a text from a special someone.

**1 Text Message - Hey Sexie! Will you be able to come over and...hang ;)**

Despite this offering from Tess, he already promised someone else something. But doesn't mean he has time for both. So Shane replied to Tess with a text saying 'how about later at 5?'. Two minutes later, he got a reply from her that said 'sounds good babe, i'll get the water all warmed up for you ;)' Shane just shook his head at her trying to be frisky with him. He wasn't the kind of person that would 'sleep' all the time. Hopefully, Tess would understand that.

"Okay, we're back in five, four, three, two-" as the manager was counting down and everyone rushing to get to their rightful places.

"And welcome back!"

* * *

Location: Stanford University 2013 Graduation Ceremony

"And I'm please to pronounce your 2013 Stanford Graduates!" The Dean announced as everyone cheered and the graduates tossed their caps into the air. And right there in second last row is none other than Honour Graduate, soon to be in medical school, Michelle (Mitchie) Torres, aka, Mr. Perfect's best friend.

Mitchie Torres million dollar smiled beamed at everyone she could see as her life was finally about to take off into her dreams and make them reality! She graduated from one of the top universities and heading off to UCLA's Medical School to study medicine and later chose her speciality. She only wished for her best friend to join her today at this special graduation for her but of course, that would not be possible since he is a celebrity. But nonetheless, Shane promised that he has a big surprise heading her way.

"Mitchie! Can you believe it! We graduated! WOO!" Her friend Katie exclaimed in her ear. "Ahh, not to loud, Katie!" Mitchie said while rubbing her now sore left ear. "Sorry Mitch, I just feel so happy and utterly relieved that we don't have university for a while till we all head to our graduate school like you in medicine and me in business! AH!" Katie screamed the last few words from the top of her lungs. "OWWW!"

"Oops, sorry Mitchie!" Katie frowned as she saw Mitchie cover both of her ears. "(sigh) That's alright." Mitchie said as soon as she got her hearing back.

"So..." Katie started. "So..." Mitchie started and begging her to continue on. "What do you think Shane is going to give you?" Katie asked trying to contain some kind of excitement that reason was unknown to Mitchie. "I don't know, I hope nothing too expensive! Maybe a card?"

Katie just stared at her in small disbelief. "A card? Seriously Mitchie! A card? I think he might say something!" She said singing that last line. "Why do you always assume that something is going to happen between me and Shane?" Mitchie asked Katie. "Because you bring him out more! You do that more than his girlfriend...what was it? It rhymed with bitch right?" Katie said snorting that last line.

"Her name is Tess, be nice, and how do I bring him out more than Tess? He known Tess more than he knows me like 3 years in advance!" Mitchie explained to her friend. "Yeah, well you seem to connect with him more than she does. I mean even though he may know her more, you might be the right one for him! It doesn't matter who he known first, just who made him happy. Oh! This could be like a romantic movie, I so would watch it!"

Mitchie just starred at her friend for what seemed like a minute or two and she said, "You're weird." After that, she just started to walk away until Katie ran up to her. "Mitchie, think about it, remember when we and Shane and bitchy were talking together because apparently he and his whore was walking our way?" Katie said.

"You mean Tess and you mean last week when we were going to the movies to celebrate us finishing our final exams?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah! God, the paparrazzi could be a little too much but at least they got great shots of me, huh?" Mitchie, again, starred at her friend and snapping her fingers.

"Katie! What was the point of the memory?" "OH RIGHT! I meant that I saw the way Shane talked to you and him to his girlfriend. He may blinded what seems like love to Ms. Rude and be himself when he's with you, don't you remember, Mitch?"

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

_"I can't wait to watch Wreck it Ralph! I don't know why, but it looks cool!" Katie said to Mitchie as they walked together to the movie theatres. "I want to watch that and Funsize, I think we should have enough money for both. Anyways, how are you and Ryan?" Mitchie asked Katie. "Ugh, let's not talk about that scumbag!" "Why I thought everythi-"_

_"OUF!"_

_"Oh I'm so sorry, I-Shane?"_

_"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said smiling even wider when he saw Mitchie despite holding hands with his girlfriend that would usually make any boyfriend happy. "Hey Shane, I didn't know you were here, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked also smiling as she was talking to Shane._

_Katie was just eating all of this up with delight as if they were her favourite ice cream flavour that she could just munch on all day and all night. Tess was also eating it up but instead of having to enjoy it like Katie's delight, she was spitting out the distaste she was getting from it. So she did what she did best. Intrude._

_"Actually, Shaney and I were heading home for a little midnight snack. I'm going to make his favourite desert!" Tess said as she was clinging onto Shane giving him a sweet and innocent smile but a somewhat sour one to Mitchie since she knows papparazzi are taking pictures of Tess and she doesn't want to give out a bad side of her to the media._

_Shane just nodded but gave a small sad face before he perked up and asked Mitchie what she was doing. "Oh, I'm just going to the movies with my friend, Katie." Shane gave a quick hi to her and turned his attention back to Mitchie wanting to tell her something but was interrupted by Tess. "Well sorry to break all this chit-chat, but we must simply go. Shane, say bye to your friend." Before Shane could say that he wanted to talk more to Mitchie, Tess dragged him off and Shane gave a small wave as Mitchie gave a small frown and Katie was just giving a furious face especially dedicated to Tess Tyler, aka Mr. Perfect's (unfortunate) girlfriend._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

* * *

"That was hardly a conversation. So how could I have brought the best out of him?" Mitchie said while rolling her eyes of the memory. "ARGH! Mitchie, it was his face, I don't think I have ever seen a face like that from Shane when he's somewhere near you. And of course it was hardly a conversation thanks to Ms. Slutty!" Katie explained to her friend. "You know, I'm finding it very amusing that you come up with a lot of names for Tess and never seem to stop and think."

"Oh actually soon to be Dr. Torres, I have thought of names all last night for Ms...Ms...oh shoot! Where's my list?" Katie said while Mitchie shared a small laugh.

As soon as Mitchie stopped laughing, she looked at her friend and said "There is nothing going on between me and Shane. I seen those pictures of him and Tess together and they seem happy, so that's that."

Katie just shook her head.

* * *

"Shane, thank you once again for joining us!" Jamie exclaimed. "No problem, happy to be here!" Shane said as he shook her hand and walked to his car and got inside.

"Okay", Shane started saying in his mind, "what's next? Oh right! Mitchie!" Just thinking of her brought a soft grin to his face. He then looked to the right of him and saw a wrapped present for Mitchie and softly patted it before starting the car and heading to Mitchie's apartment. He knew Mitchie was going to get upset at him but he really didn't care. He wanted his best friend to have the best as possible and what was in the wrapped package said it was the best for her.

-20 mins later-

As Shane arrived at Mitchie's apartment, he ran inside hoping no photographers would capture photos of him. He cared for Mitchie and did not want her to get affiliated in the media. He couldn't live with himself if something was to happen to her. As Shane shook off the thought, he arrived at Mitchie's door with his package held behind his back while his other free hand knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mitchie's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "It's the one and only!" Shane joked on the other side of the door. As Mitchie smiled, she crept near the door and joked around by saying "The pizza guy! Where have you been?". Shane laughed and said "No, silly, it's me! Shane." Shane whispered his name softly and looked around him hoping no one heard him. It was hard being a celebrity but his ears perked up when he heard Mitchie unchaining the door and opening it up to see Shane's smiling face while he was greeted with his best friend's smile.

"So...are you just going to stand there?" Mitchie said jokingly. "Well...I do like the wood of this door." He joked around as he rubbed his hand on the door. "HEY! Not my door!" Mitchie said as Shane laughed, walking into her apartment making sure Mitchie didn't notice the fact one of his hand was behind his back with her present.

There was an awkward silence until Shane broke it. "Well, I hate to say but I have to go to Tess and..." Mitchie shook her head and said "Eww, Shane I don't want to know!" Shane laughed and said "It's not that! But I never knew you thought of me like that" Shane said smirking to Mitchie. "I don't...it's just...EWWWW!" Mitchie said while blushing hard as Shane threw his head backward laughing as hard as he can.

"No...no Mitch. Actually, I'm going to be late for my date with Tess so I wanted to give you this really fast." Shane said while removing his hand from his back and revealing the present. Mitchie gasped and said "Shane, you didn't have to." She said with a small, tiny frown on her face while Shane starred into her with a soft smile and said "I wanted to."

"I have to open this!" Mitchie said as she tore the paper aside. "Wow, you're really aggressive. Is this what you're going to be like when you become a surgeon. Boy, do I feel sorry for your patient." Shane said jokingly and then got wrapping paper thrown on his face where this time, Mitchie was laughing. Then she stopped.

"A MACBOOK PRO?! Shane! This got to cost like...$2500!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Shane, you really got to stop buying me expensive gifts, that should be only to your girlfriend, not me!""I know, Mitchie, I know! But you're going off to Med school and I think a laptop is the first start for you to have plus you really love Apple products and...well...I'm a Taurus, we're very materialistic so hence, a Mac!"

Mitchie starred at Shane with her eyes and threw the rest of the wrapping paper at him. "HEY! Alright...OH SHOOT! I REALLY GOT TO GO! SORRY MITCHE!" Shane said as he looked at his watch and remembered that Tess would be furious at him if he was late for their date. It's not like he didn't like Tess, but he didn't want to stop spending time with Mitchie and maybe stop spending time with wrapping paper.

Mitchie just watched Shane as he left his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. She sighed and sat down on her couch that her parents provided for her when she first rented her apartment. She looked at her fingers that was intertwined with each other and then looked to the left of her that sat the box that contained her laptop inside of it and just starred at it as if she was being hypnotized. Then, as she was snapped out of her trance, she saw a yellow envelope on top of the box.

She took the envelope and opened it to see a small card with writing inside. She began to read the card aloud.

_Dearest Mitchie,_

_Congratulations on your success and onto going into Medical School. I know that you would become a phenomenal surgeon and that all your dreams will come true. May everything go as well in the years to come as you hope, perhaps more than your expectation. I'm proud to call you my friend and I'll never stop being proud of you. Who knows? Maybe I might get injured and you'll be my saviour ;)_

_With pride in his best friend,_

_Shane Grey_

_**SO that's the first chapter! What do you think? I honestly felt so/so when writing it for the first time but I wanted to make sure it didn't sound rushed. There will be plenty more to come. **  
_

_**So two questions: (a) what do you guys think?**_

_**(b) should I continue?**_


	3. It All goes Down Tonight

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I was hoping for more reviews and I really want to make this story successful, so if you do like this story please try recommending it to your friends! :D Thanks so much! Now that it's winter break for the next two weeks until Jan 7th, I can finally do some work so you may be expecting an update almost every two days, depending on how busy I actually am during this break. So here's another chapter, in this one, you may see less Smitchie but trust me, as soon as I get this story going, you will see a whole load of SMITCHIE! Booo TESS! lol!**

**Warning: This chapter has not been edited for grammar errors**

**Recommendation: I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Sparks by Coldplay, I think u could appreciate the feeling or tone of some parts of this chapter or maybe all by listening to this song, well on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stanford, California: Mitchie's Apartment - 9:03 p.m.**  
**

Here she was. 22 year-old Mitchie at her break before starting medical school- since she scored perfect on her MCAT, no doubt about her getting into med school- in bed. Alone. Resting her head on her soft pillow in the comfort of her own bed under the soft bedsheets that everyone looks forward to at the end of their day. However, she's 22! Doesn't she have a life? She shifts her head to the left and looks at the time.

9:04

Only a minute has passed. She sighed. 'Oh what is a girl like me doing in bed at this time?' as she thought. She was bored. Yeah that's it. Bored, plainly bored! 'I was never like this when I hang out with Shane' she thought before shaking her head furiously trying to get rid of the thought. 'I can't be thinking things like that when Shane has a girlfriend. _Tess. _UGH!' Mitchie didn't understand why a guy like Shane would want to be with a shameful person like Tess. To him, Mitchie was only his friend, at least in her opinion. But what Mitchie always wonder was if Tess really does love Shane?

Deciding to check on her theory, she takes her recently new 'MacBook Pro', courtesy of Shane Adam Grey and type up his name and search up the results on google images as well as google news. The usual.

_"Shane and Tess..."_

_"Tess decorates their Christmas Tree..."_

_"Cutest couple ever, Shane and Tess? You decide!"_

It seemed like the same thing was him and Tess, him and Tess, HIM and, ugh, TESS! Mitchie tried her best to contain her jealousy, but it got the best of her. 'Who am I kidding? They were probably meant to be!" she thought sadly. She just wondered what the comments were behind this. She looked carefully at Sugarscape's article or, rather, opinion-piece "Cutest couple ever, Shane and Tess? You decide!"

She pondered for a minute before resting the laptop on her chest and having the screen to only be about 2 inches away from her face and clicking on the website therefore going onto a new site with a grey background and a picture of Shane and Tess, not together but two separate picture of each, side-by-side. Mitchie skipped reading the article and going straight to the comments.

If Mitchie were to sum up the comments on this article, it would be this: Completely BI-POLAR!

There were many comments on opposing sides. For example, all those who are for Shess (ewww):

kaitlyn12324 said: _They are sooo cute together!_

said: _awww! they are so happy together! I wonder if they are going to ever get married? (_that stung a bit to Mitchie)

ryanda$233 said: _OMG! YES! WITHOUT A DOUBT YESS! AHHHH! THEY ARE SOOO F-ING CUTE!_

Somehow all of the 'positive comments' had to do with them being 'cute'. But that doesn't tear away from those on the opposing side.

4ever said: _it won't last...at all!_

MarianW234 said: _i don't think so, I personally think Shane should stay away from the blondes, he always ends up in a bad relationship like his previous ones..._(**this has nothing to do with Joe Jonas, i swear!)**

This one was Mitchie's favourite because it showed more realistic terms and trends into this person's opinion.

Anymorelieswiththat said: _For now they seem to somewhat get along but somewhere along the line, it will stand out that they are two different people and soon will drift apart. They just don't seem like the kind of people that would be together, get married, and have kids and all that stuff. I mean look at Zanessa, now just Zac and (not with) Vanessa!_

Mitchie couldn't help but wonder whether or not that comment would also mean the same with her and Shane. After all, he was a singer and she wanted to become a surgeon and her dreams are starting to unfold. What she needs now is to focus on her career path and thinking of her small (actually big) crush on Shane was not helping at all! She closes her laptop and plops her head back onto the pillow with a loud sigh emitting from her mouth. She looks at the time.

9:15 p.m.

'Wow, 11 minutes passed by...hmm.' She thought to herself. She gets up once again, take her laptop and put it to one of the side drawers next to her. As she put her laptop there, she notices the small letter that Shane wrote to her. She smiled slightly and went to get it only to make herself frown and drop the letter as the comments on Shess being the greatest couple out there came drifting back.

She couldn't let anymore things distract her; it was time to call it a night. She closes her eyes and drifts away to a peaceful slumber with a dream of a black-haired, brown-haired cutie melting her into a pool of water. _DAMN IT!_

* * *

Beverly Hills, California: Tess's home - 9:30 p.m.

When Shane got to Tess's home at evening time. He was not expecting what he would find from Tess. In her own home! He didn't know that Tess would be like this kind of person. To do such thing. Such, such...such thing.

Such romantic gesture.

When Shane got to Tess's home, he was not expecting a dinner made especially for them by, apparently, her. All he could say was "Tess, you shouldn't have..." There was nothing more he could say. The gesture just shocked him at that very moment, mainly because he didn't know she could cook. Especially all his favourites. But how did she know? Was she paying close enough attention to him? Was he stalking her, he thought jokingly.

"But I did honey, all for you. I know your favourites and I made them! All for you, so dig in!' And that's exactly what he did. Now here he was, sitting with Tess on her couch, relaxing and enjoying red wine together but not all is at ease. He couldn't help but still feel a little tense on how did she know about his favourites. So he decided to do what would seem like the best option to do; ask her.

"Tess..." Shane stared. "Yes sexy?" She seductively purred on him and it didn't take the wine, literally, to make her sound like that. "Umm..." he started while pushing her away, he just wasn't ready for that part in their relationship. "How did you know that those dishes you made for me were my favourites?" Shane asked.

Tess pulled back from his arms that he was once holding her in and looked at him, hesitantly. "Well...um...you see..."

_You see _Tess didn't really know what his favourites were but someone else that is also close to him in the short year _she _had known him did. Unlike Tess, she truly cared for Shane and that killed Tess to a T even when she stalked, confronted, and demanded answers from her last week at the grocery store.

**_flashback:_**

_Freshco Grocery Store - A week ago at 5:30 p.m._

_A brown-haired woman was looking at her iPhone and scrolling down her shopping list. "Hmm...got the potatoes, salt & vinegar chips for delightment, chicken, what else?" She kept looking while standing perfectly still on her own ground with her shopping cart until -BAM! Someone purposely banged into her shopping cart with their own shopping cart. Mitchie was about to apologize even though she didn't cause the accident until she heard the person's voice._

_"Hey Twitchie!" Mitchie looked up to see an angry blonde starring at her. "Tess?" Mitchie said in a soft whisper that no one can hear her except Tess_

_"SHUSH! Keep it down! I don't want people to recognize me! God, Mitchie!" Tess exclaimed. 'Oh yeah, because people really wants to know you!' Mitchie thought sarcastically._

_"What do you want Tess?" Mitchie said in an irritated voice._

_"Look Bitchie-" "Mitchie." "Whatever, I need help." Tess said._

_"Shocker! Alert the media! What do YOU need help with?" Tess sighed as Mitchie waited for her response. "I want to cook Shane's favourites and I don't know what they are. I'm planning a really special dinner and I need help. Please help me make it right and I'll buy you some nice pair of shoes to replace those hideous ones you're wearing."_

_Mitchie looked at her with slanted eyes but behind those eyes was hurt. Hurt. 'What could be a big night?' Mitchie feared as she thought this. But she remembered that she could never be his girlfriend, only friend and wished for his happiness so she ended up telling Tess all of Shane's favourites._

_"Well he loves Cajun Chicken or even Lemon Chicken, either doesn't matter, also Alferdo Pasta with mashed potatoes with a hint of pepper, some chocolat-" "HANG ON! HANG ON! HANNNGGG ONNN! This is all gold, at least let me write it down!" Tess said as she got her tablet and starting jotting all of Shane's favourites down as Mitchie listed them._

_As she was finished, she left Mitchie alone with a scoff and a seductive smile wanting to let Mitchie know that she is really helping Shane and her further their relationship. Mitchie just thought before looking back to her shopping list, 'It's for the best'._

_The day before Tess got her date arranged with Shane, she hired a bunch of staff and worked them (supervised them) hard to make sure they cook all of the right specialty and get it ready_

_**end flashback**  
_

"Well um...Shane...I really do pay attention to you and I even posted a facebook status on asking people what to cook you but I deleted it fast so you wouldn't see and therefore not ruining the surprise." Tess made up. Shane not really believing it just nodded and said "Well that's really sweet of you, guess my fans know me better than I thought." Tess just gave a hardcore look at the wall facing away from Shane as he took in his 'little fan' and his comment, not pleased on Mitchie.

"Look um..Tess, it's getting late it's like already 9:45, I'm going to head home." Shane said as he stood up only for Tess to stand slowly up to him and put her hands on him and bat those hypnotizing eyelashes at him. "Are you sure honey? You didn't even have...a vanilla-lemony desert?" She said as she winked at him pushing him back onto the couch.

Shane only looked sternly at Tess. "We talked about this. I'm not ready. Good-bye." He said coldly leaving her house without another look back except to grab his phone on the coffee table, making Tess wonder what went wrong.

* * *

Beverly Hills, California:

Shane's House - 10:03 p.m.

Shane finally reached home after a long-deserved car ride. He parks his Benz in his garage, closes the garage and enters in his house and notices it was dark, so he turns on the lights using his universal remote. Suddenly, all of the hallway, living room and kitchen lights (practically the whole house) lights up and Shane reveals a content sigh.

"It's good to be home." Shane puts his hands in his pockets as he walked upstairs to his bathroom and decided to get ready for a shower. He activates the shower mode on his remote and suddenly a rain of water pours down, getting ready to turn into a nice, warm temperature for Mr. Perfect. As Shane was about to strip off his clothes (oh god lord, as if it's isn't already hot in here (;), he notices his phone was still in his pocket and takes it and put on his bathroom counter.

He enters in the shower and begin his train of thought. "Tonight was really interesting, I didn't know that Tess could cook. What I'm really tired of is her trying to get me into bed so fast. I did it once in a relationship too fast and it just complicated it. I don't want to do that with Tess, I could regret something." Then suddenly Shane started to chuckle softly when he remembered Mitchie's mortified face when she thought Tess and Shane was having sex. "She's so cute when she's scared or grossed out." Shane thought before he started to shake his head.

"I can't think of that in Mitchie. I admit she's cute, but I'm with Tess and I don't cheat." Shane shook his head one more time before finally relaxing into the shower and tilts his head up. If a photographer were to come up and take a picture of him right now and it gets released. Not only would he get sued, but Shane would be declared as the most sexiest man ever...and to have in the shower, eh ladies?

Because the water was so perfect and his shower head matched that perfection in the shower, Shane took a shower for 17 minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel around his muscular body around his waist and only to reveal a chest filled with dripping water and wet hair.

As he got himself dressed for bed and put on his pajama pants, he notices his cellphone on the counter and takes it to his bed and put it on top of his bedroom drawer next to him. He lays down on his pillow and puts one of his hand behind his head and one on his chest. Somewhat of the same position that Mitchie was in only a mere hour ago.

As he was about to go to sleep and dream a certain dream not so different like the previous that has the same theme going on (a particular person), his phone starts to vibrate. Shane groaned and trying his best not to get out of bed and his sheets away from his chest, he reaches to get his phone only to see that he got a text.

**_Hey babe, can I come over to...play again? ;)_**

**_-Josh_**

**__**"What the hell? I'm not gay!" Shane thought angrily before realization dawned on him, he didn't know a person named Josh and that this wasn't his phone. This was Tess's phone. He went back to main menu and realized it was Tess's background and that this was indeed her phone. His phone didn't have a background pic of her. He decided to take this into action as he dressed up in his jeans and shirt and threw a sweater on top and left his home to go to a certain place. Tess.

* * *

**Author's NOTE: I'm sorry for the short chapter but this chapter will help bring into the Tess fight and hopefully my next chapters will be much better than this. I hope it wasn't boring or anything, and I know, once again, there was barely any direct-physical contact with Smitchie, but in the next chapter there will be ;) And that's when the whole trip thing will start to emerge. I'll do my best to not have any papparazzi following them, lets say in my story there is only a sparse amount of papparazzi.**

**So questions: a) favourite part or waht do you expect to happen next? (b) should i continue**

**I won't continue unless I have at least 15-20 reviews by this chapter. I may continue if there is less like 14 but still...the more reviews, the more inspiration and hard word dedicated into making this my first best, non-rushed story yet!**


	4. Comfort

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I hope you really do like it so far, even those who haven't reviewed (I'm not saying that in anger, but just in hope that you guys do like this story). So, yes, in this chapter you do see-or rather somewhat see-Tess cheating on Shane. YAY! Okay, well no, not yay because I hate cheaters but yay, cuz...well SMITCHIE, people! So here is the new chapter! Oh, have you been listening to that song Sparks by coldplay? Just wondering, if not, that's alright :P But I always listen to it when I'm trying to make a chapter, somewhat relaxes me and gives me flow of thoughts, ideas, etc. **

**Oh well, on with the chapter! **

**WARNING: This chapter has been edited, but only twice. You may come to grammatical errors in this chapter. (I did noticed that I forget to put ****periods in some places, especially previous chapter flashback, so I fixed that now)**

**Also you may expect each chapter to be updated every day after 3-6 p.m. On December 24th, 2012, I may be going to the states so I may or may not update tomorrow. Hopefully this will suffice for today and tomorrow**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stanford, California - Mitchie's apartment

1:30 A.M.

This was not in any expectations of Mitchie's night. Especially at 1:30 in the morning! It's just..._this..._didn't come up to mind on what she would be doing on her Saturday night. But she knew she would be staying up; she couldn't get any sleep thanks to that cutie of best friend of hers in her dreams, but now here he was! In her apartment! Sulking on her white Ikea couch but with no tears on his face. Just masked emotional pain.

And here she was. Bringing him Hagen-Daz chocolate ice cream, the full container, and with a big spoon to scoop the ice cream and drown in his sorrows.

"Here Shane, this might cheer you up." She said offering the ice cream and the spoon right next to his face, only mere inches away. He didn't budge. She sighed and said "Move over, Shane, your best friend wants to sit with you."

This time he did move, shifted to his right in fact but alas, no words. All he ever said or did in some form of communication was at 12:45 in the morning. Of course, Mitchie was still up at that time because everytime she would sleep, _he _appear. His text only said '_Can I come over? Something bad happened...'. _Being his best friend, she replied within one second with pain in her heart and said '_of course :)' _

There were no more words that were sent by texts or by actual voice. He just did as he texted and with her permission, came to her apartment at 1:25 in the morning. Only knocked softly, but this only worried Mitchie more. She got to the door and opened up to a not so Mr. Perfect with a face that makes you want to cry and nothing bad even happened to you! It was sympathy? It was radiation of sadness passed onto her? She didn't care why she felt that way, she only cared why _he _felt that way. She took him in her arms and gave him a big hug. His only response was burying his face into her neck and wrapping his muscular arms around her petit body.

Now here they are, again, at 1:32 in the morning. Two best friends sitting side-by-side on the couch. One of them hurt and the other was ready to fight this battle of pain. It was what best friends do...well not just best friends.

"Shane..." Mitchie started off but didn't know what to say. If she said 'what's going on?' it would sound too pushy and needy. But if she didn't say anything at all, it might have not helped the situation anymore. But, thankfully, somewhat, he spoke. His two words got Mitchie all bottled up and was enough to tell her what was the matter with him.

"She cheated."

Mitchie didn't really want to explode. Really, she didn't. But she did. "She did WHAT!?" Shane covered his ears and said "Mitchie, it's like 1:30 in the morning, right now, no one wants to hear you scream. Though the tone is somewhat appreciated." Mitchie laughed a bit softly at this and it even made Shane smile a bit. Her laughter is like sweet medicine to his ears. It may have not been like Tess, but it was _something. _Something he really needed at the moment.

"What hap-um..." Mitchie started off but knew it was the stupid thing to say so she stopped herself but Shane chuckled a bit and said, "That's alright, Mitch, I'll tell you what happened." "Shane, really, you don't have to-" "But I want to, it's best to get it off my mind and who better to tell it to?" Shane replied. Mitchie smiled softly and thought about it. He was right, it's best to get your mind off something that's really bothering you and that last part made her heart warmed.

"Go on, Shane, and take all the time you need." Mitchie said and Shane nodded. "You see..."

* * *

**flashback - Beverly Hills, California: Tess's House - 11:13 p.m.**

_Shane drove to Tess's house with that text constantly on his mind. "Can I come over to...play again?" As much as it made him sick, he should have known that Tess might have cheated on him but he didn't succumb that thought. He really thought she liked him but he knew she like sex even more. _

_"Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe she isn't really cheating on me." He thought as he entered the second stage: Denial. But of course he would think that! After all, Shane and Tess have been together for a year and a half. Well a year and a half today. As he approached to her house, he noticed only the hallway that led to the stairs that led to the master-bedroom was lit. Only that lit pathway could mean something, but was it true? Was the theory of her leading this Josh fellow into her bedroom for some play...true? The note on her front door was confirming it, but not exactly. _

_**Door's open, sexie ;) **  
_

_**-Tess**_

_"What was she thinking?" Shane thought, "leaving a note like that for ANYONE to walk in?". Anyone including Shane, so he walked in. He heard noises and feared what he might have found to be true. It was voices that words could not be recognized but defintely one of them was Tess. He walked up the stairs further and only saw that her bedroom door was slightly ajar. He heard these voices carefully._

* * *

Shane stopped for a while scaring Mitchie a bit. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Shane if you really don't want to cont-" Mitchie said only to be interrupted by Shane. "No, no I'll continue, it's what she said just got me all angered up. Who knew she would be _this _horny?" Shane said in a bitter voice. Mitchie somewhat confused and curious but mainly thinking it wasn't a mystery that Tess would be a horny-dog, but what was the definition of her being 'this horny'?

"Go on, Shane." Shane looked at her and nodded.

* * *

_"So...how about you play the victim and I play the police-woman. You were speeding and need to get out of ticket but you are apparently guilty on these charges: the car you were driving was apparently...stolen and you don't even have a license. You also don't have a job. Therefore, this" Tess said in a seductive voice giving a pause before continuing on (what she was really doing was showing herself with her hand gesturing in a seductive manner), "is your payment...out"_

_"Damn baby...sounds good. But after round 1, I'm going to fuck you up good at round 2 where I play the police man and you, my sexy kitty, is the victim." He, possibly Josh, said with a seductive tone to match with a seductive chuckle followed by Tess's slight giggle. A chuckle and giggle combined that made Shane's blood boil and kicked the door open only to see two shocked faces looking directly at them. Josh, shocked. But Tess, even more shocked...preferably terrified. Shane took a through look at them and Tess was in a skimpy outfit that looked like lingerie from Victoria Secret and Josh...in a thong?_

_"Uh..Shane, what-what are you doing here?" Tess said trying to sound sweet but failing, obviously, miserably. "Oh jeez, I don't know, Tess," he said her name with acid in his voice, "I was going to bed and then I found out that I got a text...from a man named Josh. Then I realized from that, I didn't take my phone, I took yours. Glad I did though!" Shane said with so much anger in his voice, he was ready to punch a wall and shout out so loud for the whole world to hear him from all the anger coming at him and wouldn't even give a shit._

_He threw the phone at Tess, hitting her cheek by accident...or on purpose, you decide. Either way, they were over! Shane decided that it wasn't worth fighting over a slut and her sex-slave and decided to leave. Only to have Tess jump on his back and say, "Baby don't leave me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this! I-I..." _

_"UGH! Tess get the fuck off of me! And you know what, you didn't mean to do this? You were the one that started this whole 'foreplay', not him. You are...you are...ARGH! You were never worth my time. I really thought you were someone different. But I was wrong and the whole sleeping thing? Jeez Tess, I didn't think you would do this. But I should have known, because I, your now ex-boyfriend, didn't sleep with you, and it gives you the right to sex with other guys that could be having STDS?! Look Tess, I know that you have sexual frustration and you can't keep in your pants but still!" He yelled right in front of Tess. And Josh. Well all Josh could think was at that moment was "How did he know about my gonorrhea problem?"._

_"I'm out of here. Hope to not see you later..." Shane said as he left, not caring that his rightful phone was still there. In fact, the phone he used to text Mitchie, and other close friends of his and family,was a backup phone he leaves in his car, just in case if something happened to his first one. This phone, Tess didn't even know about for many reasons. One of them was that he didn't need two insanely large phone bills. In fact, one was still too many with Tess. First thing he did when he left that house was slam the front door shut only to have Tess run after him. He gets into his car and starts it while Tess is screaming, "Please Shane, PLEASE! I'm sorry! Come back!" But he didn't care, he put it in reverse and then slammed it when it was in drive and just drove off. _

_He stopped near a McDonald's restaurant and decided to text Mitchie on what happened. Right now, he really needed his best friend and he hated himself that he texted her so late into the night but she replied within seconds. Even though he thought why would Mitchie be up this late, he decided to be more happy than worried that she replied and that he could come over. He smiled before calling his phone agency to cancel his phone contract and plans and to de-list his number on his first phone. Tess would have probably thought that he took his actual phone after the fight and try to call him. She was just that predicatable...well somewhat._

_After he delisted his number, he drove to Mitchie's apartment. He really needed his best friend that night. And she was there to open him up with wide arms._

_**End flashback**  
_

* * *

"Wow...Shane I'm really sorry to hear about that. I can't believe, okay, well I can somewhat believe she would do that but not that she would ACTUALLY do that! God! So...do you want to go egg her house now?" Mitchie said and gave Shane a chuckle. "Aww, I knew I could get a laugh out of you. But can I be honest?" Shane nodded as he took a scoop of the ice cream.

"I always thought she was a slut. I mean, she acted so mean and was always trying to get you into bed!" Mitchie exclaimed softly though. Shane laughed. "That obvious huh?" "Uh...yeah! I mean that night when you and Tess met up with my friend, Katie, and me at the movie theatres, her intentions were practically shown right there. In fact, Katie didn't like her and had this awful list, well maybe you won't find it so awful."

"Really, what was the list I might not find awful at all, about?" Shane said with curiosity and as he kept eating the ice cream. "This list was just names that practically described Tess like...Ms. Slutty. Ms. Sex on legs. Miss. Whore 2012...of America." The last one actually got Shane laughing out so loud and when he finally calmed down, he said "You know what, I do like that list, even now I can actually use it."

Mitchie rose her eyebrow and said, "Really? I thought you were better than name-calling?" Shane gave her a slit-eye glance and said, "Yes oh guilty conscious, I'm better than that. What are you, the angel on my shoulder?" Shane said in a somewhat mocking-teasing tone, turning back to his ice cream.

"Nope, I am not." Mitchie said with a smirk that even made Shane curious as he looked back to her smirking face. "And what exactly are you then?" Shane said with the same smirk. "Your doctor, I'm suppose to make you feel better." She said in a soft and sweet combined tone that made Shane's heart warmed for some reason. Then he said in a dark, but not full of lust, voice, "Well then... you deserve this." He said as he took a scoop of the creamy chocolate ice cream from the container and watched as he lifts the spoon up to Mitchie's lip and fed her the ice cream as she took it while both of them blushing a bit as their eyes met.

Then they stayed like that but eyes were no longer meeting but the heat just radiating off of them could have been felt in the air.

"Um...Shane." Mitchie started looking at Shane only to be met with his quick reaction as his head snapped towards to her. "Yeah Mitchie?" "Umm...is there anything else you want to talk about?" She said while looking away and Shane did too. In a low voice he said, "No."

"Okay then, I was hoping that I could get some sleep. I know that my break started but right now, I'm really tired. I have no use of pulling an all-nighter...well tonight." Mitchie said as she got up from the couch. Shane did too and said, "Yeah, sorry I kept you up so long, it's just..." "You needed someone to talk too, and its honestly all right, I wasn't tired then just...now." Shane nodded. Only a few seconds passed by even though it felt like five minutes between them until Shane broke the silence.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah Shane?"

"Is it...Can I...Mitchie, is it alright I can stay over and, possibly, sleep side-by-side in the same bed as you." He said in more a rushed tone. He honestly needed to be with his best friend a little while longer. To stay home alone and sleep after what just happened to him almost two hours ago is not an easy challenge.

Mitchie thought it over and said, "Of course, Shane. After what you have been through, I don't blame you for asking that. But Shane?"

"Yeah Mitchie?"

"You better not do any sexual comments." She said jokingly while giving a stern face and pointing at him with her finger. 'Oh no! Why did I say that? God, now I must have really further complicate things between me and him and even with the whole Tess situation' she thought. But relief came when Shane chuckled softly, "Aww, you ruin my fun. Don't worry Mitchie, I won't take advantage of you in your sleep. I'm not Tess." This Mitchie had to laugh. It would seem like he's a hypocrite but the fact he's somewhat making a joke of it, in this way, makes Mitchie somewhat relaxed.

"I don't have any change of clothing..." Mitchie said and Shane laughed. "It's alright Mitchie, I'll sleep in this, it honestly doesn't bother me." Mitchie nodded and lead the way to the bedroom. Suddenly Mitchie's heart was pounding really hard and her breathing shorten. It wasn't everyday that she lead his best friend to sleep, well, side-by-side-sleep next to her in her bedroom. It would seem...sexual. Little did she know, Shane's heart also reacted the same way when he was walking into Mitchie's bedroom.

Together, they were greeted by Mitchie's queen-size bed. It was so awkward. None of them did this before and it was not like they were going to have sex. But still, bed, and even bed AND no sex could complicate things. But both of them took the risk. Luckily, Mitchie noticed her laptop was still on besides the laptop being closed as the tiny white light was being emitted. She goes to her right side and leaves Shane on the opposite side.

He decides to pull back the covers and still symptoms of fear was still striking him, mainly his heart rate. He shakes away his fear and gets into the bed and lies down with the cover over him. He notices Mitchie on her laptop and her trying to shut it down. "Well, I say the laptop is a big hit and I only got it to you not 12 hours ago." Shane jokes to Mitchie as his back is lifted away from the mattress and his chest pointing forward to Mitchie's direction with one of his arm supporting his head instead of his head being on a pillow.

Mitchie looks towards his direction and her heart completely stopped. Not literally, but metaphorically. She had never seen him in a pose like this, it even looked...sexy. She shook her head slightly and back to her laptop. "If so, then why am I trying to shut it down. I would have spent more time playing on it instead if I was so interested." She decided to fight back with her own teasing.

"Because you're tired. Now...come back to bed, honey." Shane said somewhat jokingly as he patted on the covers two times. 'Where did that come from?' Shane thought but his thoughts were put aside as Mitchie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes dear." She went into the covers with him. Now at 1:56 p.m. both of them are under the covers, side-by-side, heads on the pillows, and both staring directly at the ceiling.

That is until Mitchie said, "Shane...are you okay? I mean now...somewhat okay?" She looked at Shane and he looked back at her and appreciated her concern and replied with a soft tone, "Yeah Mitchie, I'm better now thanks to you...doctor." Mitchie laughed a bit before turning her back to Shane and saying "Well I'm glad I can make you feel better but I'm not a doctor yet for another few years, remember I only have a four month break before I start medical school. Oh well... good night, Shane."

"Good night Mitchie." Shane said before going into deep thought and only two minutes later after careful yet quick consideration, he called to Mitchie.

"Mitchie? Are you still awake?" Shane whispered.

"Sadly...yes. What do you want, Shane. Do you want me to get you something?" Mitchie whispered back but in a friendly tone.

"No...but rather would you do something...with me?" He asked.

"Depends...what is it?"

"Go on a trip with me and get out of California for a while."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****To be honest, so far, among all three chapter I wrote, this is my favourite! Why? SMIITTTCCCHIIIEEE! I never felt like i put in a lot of smitchie fluff into one chapter! But that can always be defeated ;)**

**I have to admit, when writing this there were so many small moments or small assumptions being written into this chapter between Shane and Mitchie but I decided to-don't kill me-delete it but probably be mentioned in further chapters. I will tell you one of the deleted sentences that would have further ur fluffy love for Smitchie such as when Mitchie and Shane's faces were four inches close in bed, I deleted this sentence 'it disappointed them even more that they weren't any closer than 4 inches, rather no inches." but i felt that was somewhat rushed. There were plenty more but hopefully this is plenty enough. I want their love to blossom later on in the chapters.**

**You have NO IDEA how much it killed me to delete them but I think to myself, despite the audience liking it, is it still rushing it? i rather have my readers to love and feel as if it's not that rushed at the same time.**

**So question time: **

**(a) Did you like it?**

**(b) If so, what was your favourite part(s) in this chapter?**

**I'll continue, but this time I am hoping for more reviews. Like I said, more reviews, more inspiration to write you a bad-ass (not literally) but still great chapter and many more chapters to come! Thank you! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Packing up!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. To be honest, I didn't find much time to do so. So here is the next chapter, I don't know if it's good or not, that's why you guys review, right? Right? D'ah well...anyways, thanks for all the reviews you gave me :D So to make up for your awesome reviews and lost time, here is a long chapter! There is more smitchie fluff and there is a question on the bottom that I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER! more so an opinion question! Will be at the bottom waiting for you after you read this chapter!**

**I'm trying to aim for more, if not that, then favourites!**

* * *

Stanford California:

Mitchie's Apartment - 1:55 a.m.

"You want me...and _you..._to go...on a trip? Like...what do you mean?" Mitchie said, well, with a bit of struggle as she stutters each word. It wasn't everyday that Shane Grey just asked Mitchie to go on a trip to somewhere far away from California. In fact, she hasn't been anywhere in a long time and long time is more like never at all. California is all she got! Or at least to explore. But the fact that she is going with a man, a very attractive and rich man, to somewhere far would seem to raise suspicions. After all, he is _Shane Grey_.

"Mitch...you don't have to if you want to." Shane said with a bit of disappointment in his tone. He was really hoping that Mitchie would accept his offer. He really wanted to spend time with her and thought going somewhere a bit far from California would be good for him.

"Shane, I'm not saying...no." Mitchie said to Shane as she turned to face him while both of them are still in her bed. Shane turned back to see Mitchie and both of them blushed to the fact that they are more closer, physically, at the moment. But Shane seem to forget about his blushing red cheeks while he showed a little bit of relief and happiness with Mitchie's last saying to him.

"Really?" Shane said with a bit of happiness. Even for a bit, you can see a small smile on his lips. Mitchie shared a small smile on her lips towards Shane. Both Shane and Mitchie's heart skipped a beat. Then Mitchie gave her reassuring smile as she asked Shane, "It's just, why? Why do you want to go on this trip, and with me out of everyone you can take? Like Nate!"

Shane's smile faltered as he turned his head back to Mitchie's ceiling and put his muscular arms both behind his head, elevating his head and having his jet-black hair move a bit. He indeed looked like the stereotypical version of a rockstar. But with Shane, there was much more.

"The reason why...is just that I need to get away. Away from it all, Mitchie. After Tess cheating, I think I need to get away and clear my head for a while. After all, I have been with her for a significant amount of time. I think it would be the right thing for me to do, or at least that is what my heart is telling me. Being here after...that event..wouldn't be so healthy because knowing me, I would be thinking about it all the time and possibly drive me to something." Shane started to mutter off. He didn't really need his anger being set off or drive into depression because of Tess. He just needed a break despite coming back from a long and somewhat exhausting tour.

After his response to Mitchie's answer, silence stalked them both. It's been a total of two minutes and Mitchie's heart somewhat took a downfall. Shane didn't answer her second part of her question. 'Why me? Out of everyone including Nate, why me?' Since Shane didn't answer that second part, Mitchie decided to turn her back to Shane and put both of her arms and hands beneath her head showing a sleeping a position.

Then she felt some weight being shifted and felt Shane put one his arm on her upper shoulder. Not something in a romantic way otherwise things would feel just too awkward. Then he said in a somewhat hoarse but heart-stopping tone because of how incredible his tone was said, "The reason I need you Mitchie, is because you're my...friend. I need at least someone that means a lot to me to be there with me."

Mitchie turned back to Shane, thus releasing her from his arm and turning back to face-to-face. Shane starred into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile which Mitchie somewhat gave back.

"And you know what, Nate isn't really available because he's at his girlfriend's parent's place trying to make a good impression. He even threatened me if I texted him once." He said jokingly while Mitchie laughed.

"So Mitchie?"

"Yes Shane?"

"Will you do me the honors of..."

"Yes Shane?"

"Going on a trip with me no matter where we go, even where you want to go, and have the best time of our lives?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mitchie's Apartment - 10:03 a.m.

After a long and exhausting night between Mitchie and Shane (no pun intended ;) sadly), they both finally fell asleep and little did they know they shifted in bed during their sleep thus ending them in a position where Mitchie laid her head and left hand on Shane's chest while Shane laid his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner and can still be seen despite with the sheets that are covering them keeping them warm.

His black hair somewhat mashed with her brown hair and both of them keeping a steady breathing. It was almost alike. However, Shane was the first to wake up when he noticed his position with Mitchie and he smiled. Mitchie had did the most greatest thing for him: being there when he needed the most and even let him sleep in the same bed as her. He would do the same for Mitchie but prayed that would never happen to what happened to him.

He gave her a soft kiss on Mitchie's head that Mitchie didn't feel due to the fact that she was asleep and he whispered, "Thank you, Mitchie." He hated to do this, he really did, but he had to leave. So he somewhat struggled softly to get out of Mitchie's grip without waking her up. He crept to the opposite side of the bed to grab a small piece of paper and wrote a note.

After he folded it and put it on the drawer next to Mitchie, he took his back-up cellphone, put on his shoes and left the apartment while closing the door softly. He made it out without no one recognizing him, hopefully no papparazzi. He got into his car and took out his phone. The first people he called was a close personal friend of his working on ET.

"Hey Mark, boy do I have news about me and Tess!" Shane said again with acid in his voice, especially when he said Tess's name.

Back at Mitchie's apartment, she heard some noise and officially had woken up. 'Must be some birds pecking on my window again' she thought. She noticed something, the side of her bed has lost some weight.

"Shane?" She got up with the sheets still covering her. She sighed and looked to the left where she noticed a note. A note from Shane! She opened it up and read it.

_Dearest Mitchie_,

_Thank-you so much for last night, for what you did to me. I needed a friend and you were right there! I'm honored to have a friend with you and don't worry, I'm still on for the trip. That is if you are. I will come by your place around 5:30 and we can decide where to go from there. I have a jet that could take us or in my car. I left to go take care of somethings and pack. I cannot wait for this trip! So rest that pretty head of yours because later_ (Mitchie rolled her eyes),_ we're going to have an awesome time! (wink-wink)_

_~Shane_

* * *

Stanford, California - Starbucks

11:38 a.m.

"You're doing what!?" Katie exclaimed to the top of her lungs.

"SHHH! God Katie, lower your voice!" Mitchie said trying to shush her now shocked friend.

"I'm sorry, but you are going on a...trip with," Katie said before looking around her to make sure no one was listening before she continued in a whispered voice, "Shane Grey."

"Yes, I am." Mitchie said softly before sipping onto her Mocha delight.

"Stop it, Katie, now you're freaking me out." Mitchie said as she saw her friend's bulging eyes and open jaw at Mitchie that creeped her out.

"But why?" Katie asked Mitchie. Mitchie didn't really want to say the reason why. She didn't ask Shane if it's alright to release such information. In fact, the thought never came to mind because she never thought she would say it. Instead, she would say that he wants to go somewhere and wants to bring her. But that would still raise suspicions.

"I don't know." Mitchie said, looking at her coffee.

"I don't believe you, Mitchie...what's up?" Katie said looking at her friend only to be interrupted by the nearby t.v. with the volume almost all the way up.

"On ET tonight, we bring you some of the shocking scandals of the summer and the trends that are going on with celebrities. Stay tune later this evening, we have Adam Sandler on the set of his new movie, Kate Middleton's pregnancy...of the royal baby! And the heartbreaking break up between Shane Grey and his 3 years girlfriend, Tess Tyler after Shane confirmed to news that she had cheated on him by having sex with another man. Stay tune."

The last news showed an edited version of Shane and Tess with a rip line to indicate the fact there are broken up, between them.

"Oh my god!" Katie said. "I knew that skank was up to no good."

"Yeah, he said that last night about how much he liked your list." Mitchie laughed a bit before clamping her mouth shut. Katie didn't know that Shane slept over at her place and this only caused her to gap even more.

"Oh my god, did he...did you...did you guys?"

"What? NO! I would never take advantage of Shane like that! And he just came over because he was heartbroken. He needed a friend and I was there for him. That's all."

"You are such a liar! That's not all, or maybe it is but I need more...specific details, Mitchie. Like what happened?" Katie asked.

"If you must know, he came over and we talked about Tess and what happened. He caught her doing foreplay with some guy," "Skank!" Katie muttered.

"Anyways, he came over and we talked but it was late at night like 1 in the morning."

"Ohh...so what happened at...one in the morning?" Katie said in a lovey-dovey voice while Mitchie just gave her a stare.

"Well because it was so late and I told him I was tired after finishing talking to each other, he asked if he could stay over and I said yes. But he asked to stay in my bed, nothing weird but just need some comfort, to have someone next to him in this time and I know he would do it for me, so I did it for him. Then out of nowhere he asked me to go on a trip with him and I said...yes." Mitchie said while Katie took this in, giving a few facial expressions here and there.

"So...you are his rebound!" Katie exclaimed but with both shock and sadness. She knew that Shane and Mitchie were meant to be in some way but not if she's going to be his rebound.

"WHAT!? NO! I am not his rebound, I'm his friend. He made that clear when he said 'I'm asking you to come because you're my friend'."

"Sureee!" Katie stretched it out while giving a wink.

"Yes. I mean yes, friends. ONLY...friends." Mitchie said with a small hint of disappointment. "What are you getting at, Katie?"

"I'm just saying. You. And him. In a trip to wherever you or him or both of you guys...pleases. I think this may be the most interesting thing to happen to you yet...well with Shane."

"Nothing is going to happen, Katie. Anyways I got to pack up. I have no idea where Shane wants to go. See ya, Katie!" Mitchie said before hugging her friend tightly and left to go back to her apartment.

"Oh Mitchie, you may think nothing may happen, but a boy and a girl best friends...never _just _stay as best friends." Katie said softly with a smile.

* * *

Mitchie's Apartment - 5:27 p.m.

'I am a hopeless mess! It's been like what 5, 6 hours since I last talked to Katie and I even haven't started to pack! Well I had to check my emails and pay my rent and let my landlord know that I would be gone for a while. But still!' Mitchie exclaimed in her own thoughts as she looked at her empty suitcase in pity.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door knocking. 'Oh god, what if that's Shane?' She prayed it wasn't, but Shane was always an on-time kind of person and he did write in his note that he would be here around this time.

She looked through the peephole and sighed. So loud that Shane even heard it. "Come on Mitch, I know that I'm not the most amazing, talented, greatest-looking guy I am out there. I'm not your idol, _Taylor Laughtner (he said with acid in his voice)_ but I'm the next best thing!" Shane said jokingly with a hint of whining in his voice.

Mitchie just laughed. "Okay (a) you are right about yourself and (b) he is not my idol." Through her peephole, she could see Shane stick out his tongue at the peephole and both of them shared a laugh on the other side of the door. It was a good door to have conversations with. At least for Shane and Mitchie.

As Mitchie opened the door for Shane, she said, "The reason I sighed like that is because...I didn't pack! I have no idea what to bring." For a minute, Shane's heart stopped a bit, 'was she backing out?', but his heart resumed its natural beating on the second part.

"Oh, so you mean, you didn't pack?" Shane said. 'Idiot! Of course she said that!' Shane thought to himself. But instead of commenting on his response, Mitchie nodded.

"Well all you have to bring is like shirts, pants, shorts, maybe a sweater or two or even a cardigan. How about I help you?" Shane asked not waiting for Mitchie's response as he walked into Mitchie's room.

'Rude much?' Mitchie thought as Shane just walked into her room, but shook her head and smiled as she walked into her room.

"See these look great on you, Mitch!" Shane said as he held up a Hollister t-shirt to her chest, "and match it with these shorts. Dare I say it, you look hot!" Shane said with a smirk as Mitchie blushed and then pushed his arm away with a laugh.

"Okay, well it's spring-summer time so we have a lot to consider!" Shane said as he started going through Mitchie's drawers and closets. Mitchie's eyes widened at the fast pace he was going. "Isn't this too much to bring Shane?" Mitchie said as Shane almost overfilled her suitcase with tons of clothing. 'You're right, I need to talk you shopping. I got to spoil my little doctor to be" Shane said as he winked at Mitchie and she rolled her eyes.

As Shane took out some of her clothing from her suitcase and put it back in the drawers, he opened up one of the other drawers and noticed something very...sexy.

"Tsk tsk Mitchie, I didn't know you were the naughty type of girl." Shane said as he flinged one of her Victoria Secret red lacy bra at her only for her to catch and blush as red as the color of the bra.

"GASP! And matching underwear, Shane likey!" Shane said as he held up her matching underwear while he gave a sexy smirk at Mitchie who snatched it away with a death stare.

"Why don't you leave the undergarments to me?" Mitchie said with a tone in her voice. "Oh no allow me!" Shane said. "You know, you are weird. I honestly didn't think you would be so into this, you always seem like a golden boy kind of person." Mitchie said, somewhat referring to the fact he didn't have sex once with Tess or what happened with her in the first place.

"To be honest, Mitchie. You're right. I would seem like that but it's because I did that before kind of ruined my relationship with Rebecca, an old girlfriend of mine, so I thought that sex would complicate things with me and Tess if I don't take it slow. I'm not waiting to have sex after marriage unless the person I'm marrying is following that way (no sex before marriage). Since that didn't work out, I decided to just be myself."

This somewhat confused Mitchie, but she decided to not to ask anymore. Her heart took a small stab when Shane would talk about not one, but two of his now ex-girlfriends and their sex life.

After Mitchie and Shane finished packing her stuff with somewhat considerable advice from Shane, somewhat regarding her lingerie, they went to his ride. Instead of his regular Mercedes, it was a BMW X5 SUV.

"Since we're going on a trip, I assume an SUV would be more considerable." Shane said. "Well, that does seem considerable. So where are we going?"

"Well we are going to..."

* * *

**CLIFFY! Hehe! I know you hate me! But I honestly don't know which would the audience/readers (aka you guys, plural) would want them to go. I was thinking New York or maybe Vancouver in Canada or even London, England. Wherever, I want you guys to decide. So two questions:**

**a) Where should they go?**

**b) What was your favourite part(s) in this chapter?**

**Thank you, will get an update as soon as possible**


	6. Bahamas Part 1

**Hey guys, I just LOVED LOVED LOOOVVVEEEDDD your reviews! I love review especially if they're long, hey, i like to read okay? :P**

******In this chapter keep in mind that things do happen to Shane and Mitchie but not so much as in falling in love, still seems a bit rush, they are in the more minor-flirty stage.**

**Oh, one more thing. Shane and Mitchie are only spending up to 4 months of vacations, so they will stay in each destination or location for two weeks thus making me type out 2-3 chapters for each destination. For example: 2 weeks in Place A (2 total chapters: 5500 words), then 2 weeks in Place B (3 total chapters: 8000 words). Get it? BTW, this chapter is MUCH MORE longer,between 4500-5000 words, so a bit more smitchie coming your way ;) you guys are amazing, don't ever stop! I love to read your reviews especially if it's long and answers my questions because honestly that's what keeps me going**

* * *

Stanford, California

Mitchie's Apartment Outside - 5:56 p.m.

"So where are we going, Shane?" Mitchie asked Shane who looked at her with a smile. "Well, Mitchie, you and I are going to the jet. Now get in!" Shane said tricking Mitchie who gave him a head shake.

"Seriously Shane?" Mitchie said in a somewhat bitter tone. "Come on, Mitch, don't have that kind of tone with me, it'll spoil the mood." Shane said somewhat jokingly and threatingly mixed together. "Now come on, Mitchie, get in the car so we can get to the...jet."

Mitchie then gasped. "You were going to say it! You were going to say where we were going!" Shane then immediately blushed. He was indeed going to say it but he wanted to surprise Mitchie. He couldn't believe that he was about to spill the beans on the location they were going to spend the next two weeks at.

"Well...yeah, I mean no...I mean..ARGH! Just get in the car, please!" Shane exclaimed but not in a tone to scare Mitchie. "Okay, okay geez, I'll go in." As Shane and Mitchie went into his BMW and drove onto the highway that would lead to the jet.

It was pretty silent in the car until Mitchie decided to break the silence. "So when exactly are you going to tell me where are we going?" Mitchie asked looking at Shane as he smiled while looking at the road with one hand on the steering wheel and dark-tinted sunglasses on his face.

"When we get there." Shane said and laughed as Mitchie groaned and looked out to the window while crossing her arms. Only to snap her head back at Shane. "Why?" Mitchie asked with a bit of anger in her tone. She wasn't trying to sound like a whiny bitch like...or like Tess for instant! She just wanted to know one thing, couldn't Shane just give her that free piece of information.

"Why do you ask a lot of questions?" Shane asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Because, I'm curious." Mitchie fought back. She really didn't want to get into a fight with Shane but she didn't want to lose in this battle.

"Tell you what? I'll give you a hint and you'll know...when you get there." Shane said cocking his head towards Mitchie with a smile on his face, somewhat forced. He loved getting into minor fights with Mitchie, he considered somewhat hot but he didn't want to take it too far in the expense of his relationship with Mitchie.

"Deal!" Mitchie compromised and Shane smiled loosened. "Thank god! I mean, let's just say this place has a lot of water. Like California except much more beautiful." Shane said.

"So..." Shane started. "So.." Mitchie continued. "Just to be sure, your on break for what? Four months? Right?" He said looking at Mitchie. Even behind those dark-tinted sunglasses, he can see his beautiful Mitchie starring right back at him. Shane's mind was brought back onto Earth as Mitchie just nodded her head.

"Um...ahem, right. So...I was thinking that we could explore different areas per two weeks. What do you think?" Shane said, almost losing himself in the beginning. 'Get it together man!' Shane thought. 'You just broken up with the girl you thought you knew and was different for three years.'

"Um yeah that seems good." Mitchie said looking back at the window starring at the passing vegetation in a now warm-glow since it was evening time.

* * *

Highway to Airport - 11:56 p.m.

When time seem to be slow, it passed by a lot in silence as Mitchie fell asleep in the car as Shane drove with his best focus on the road then the sleeping brunette next to him. Shane finally reached to the airport where his jet was there and his pilot was waiting for him. The jet was big enough for the BMW to go in but first needed to get some stuff out. As Shane put the car in park, one of his employers came up to him.

"Shall I wake the girl, Mr. Grey?" he said in a British accent. "No, no I'll do the honours." Shane said softly as he watched Mitchie sleeping. A small smile crept onto his face and hated that he had to wake her up.

"Mitchie...Mitchie...Mitchie." Shane said in a singing voice as he poked her on her cheek. "Get up." He sang again. He chuckled softly as Mitchie still played with him during her sleep. "Come on, Mitchie." This time she woke up and blinked twice towards Shane before yawning and stretching her arm. "Where are we?" Mitchie said in a daze. "We are at the airport. Come on."

"Argh, why did you have to wake me up, I was such a good dream." Mitchie said as she got out of the car along with Shane and headed towards the trunk of the suv to grab their suitcases.

"Oh was I in it?" Shane said while winking at her. Mitchie rolled her eyes and said, "No...but it did star a guy." She said while ruffling his hair and went towards the flight attendent who offered to carry her bag inside. As she stood there, she waited for Shane after lying to him. He was in her dreams...yet again! 'And it was a really good dream. But a dream too good to be true in the future.' She sadly thought before being snapped out of her daze when she heard a trunk shut and Shane coming up to her with a suitcase in his hand while the same person from before drove his SUV into the jet.

"So you ready to go, Shane?" Mitchie asked him. "Yup, kiss for safe flight?" Shane said quickly while slightly closing his eyes, more so, squinting and puckering his lips. Mitchie rolled her eyes but noticed he was still standing in that position, so she decided to have some fun with him.

She stood even closer to Shane and moving her lips towards his and then stopped to say, "Nope!" in a teasing manner and ran off to the jet. Shane couldn't believe what just happened. He got rejected but atlas, he smiled through it and ran towards her. "I'm going to get you for that, Torres!"

"Not on your lifetime, Gray!" Mitchie said as she ran up the stairs and got into the jet only to be stopped. It was gorgeous. It was like a minibar, an office, home theatre and two single-bed bedrooms made into one jet. It was gorgeous and looked like she could have a lot of fun playing in it. That is, games, nobody else (wink-wink).

"Ahh!" Mitchie softly exclaimed as Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and said to her eye, softly, "Gotcha!" Mitchie's heart stopped beating for a minute and before she could go into cardiac arrest, she wriggled out of Shane's grip and walked towards the comfy seat in front of her. 'Man oh man! Shane got it made! This jet is so amazing!'

Shane sat down in the seat next to her and unbuckled his belt. "Um...Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie said, somewhat turned on but embarrased at the same time Shane was doing..._something _next to her. "Well I'm not going to sleep in my belt. I'm going to go change Mitchie. You can take the other bathroom too to change if you want."

Mitchie had her mouth wide opened. "There's another bathroom here? There's two?!" Shane said, "Not like any regular plane." He said before winking at her and going to change. Mitchie just watched him walk that way and couldn't help but stare. Shane had really good biceps. Mitchie shook her head again and cursed herself for thinking such thing. 'Shane Grey has no whatsover interest in me, Mitchie Torres. I can never amount to the girl he would want to date.' Mitchie thought before going into the washroom to change.

After five minutes of pampering for themselves for a night of sleep, both of them caught each other as they got out of the washrooms. "Um...here, this is where you'll be sleeping, Mitchie." Shane said somewhat disappointed in his tone as he opened up one of the doors that had one of the beds fully prepared for her. "Um thanks Shane, goodnight." Mitchie said before entering in. "Oh yeah, the flight will take roughly 8 hours so we will be there possibly at 8 but will take almost two-three hours to the hotel. So we will be officially there at 11, if no problems." Shane said in specific details.

"Ahh...and you're still not going to tell me about the location we will be descending on." Mitchie said in a sly voice with a sly smile to match. Shane reflected her look with his own and said, "Not a chance, Torres. Night." He said before leaving her alone and went to his bedroom.

He was somewhat disappointed to be his own bedroom because he really liked sleeping next to Mitchie like _that night_. With her, it felt like...it felt like...'it felt like home.' He really wished that there wasn't two bedrooms in this jet, only one than he and Mitchie would have to purposely share one. Just to have that feeling again.

It felt like home.

* * *

New Location - 8:03 a.m.

"Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie, come on, wake up." Shane sang softly to Mitchie before literally shaking her awake in her bedroom. "Hey!" Mitchie said as she jolted awake, somewhat scaring Shane, "What was that for, Shane?" She looked at him who was already dressed up in a white T-shirt releasing his muscles and a bit lose jeans while Mitchie was still in her pjs and her hair a bit messed up.

"We're here. I mean at the airport and I'm driving us to, well, the area." Shane said smirking at her. "The area? Area 51?" Mitchie said with a bit of joke. Shane turned around and the stopped midway having his back face her and then titled his head to her and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With that Mitchie threw a pillow at him hitting his back. "Hey! That's not nice! I have to do my revenge somewhere, but I don't see an extra pillow anywhere except the only one." Mitchie rose one eyebrow and then got smacked in the face with a soft pillow only to be followed by Shane's tickles.

"Sh-Sha-Shane! Stop it! Alright! Alright! I-I-I'll be goood! Hahaa!" With that Shane released his tickling and then just balanced him self with his two arms on her bed and just looked at her. "Good girl, now get dressed, we leave in 15 mins." With that Shane left the bedroom with Mitchie only shaking her head. Then...

"SHANE!" she said angrily as Shane threw a pillow at her again. Mitchie got up and made her bed. Then she brushed her teeth and hair and applied a bit of makeup. She wasn't like her friend, Katie, who always love to experiment with lipsticks and eye shadows. All Mitchie applied was a bit of foundation and perfume. Not too much, but just enough.

As she went back into her bedroom, she was wondering what she was suppose to wear. She looked outside and it was pretty sunny. Shane was right, it was just like California only a bit more different. All there was outside to see was the airport but judging what Shane was wearing, she could pretty much feel as much comfortable as him so she pulled out an Abercrombie & Fitch shirt of her own and put skinny jeans as well as flip flops to match. With that, Mitchie put her small wallet in one pocket and phone in other. She wasn't keen on putting a purse over her shoulder.

Shane knocked before entering into Mitchie's room and one look at her, he couldn't help but stare at her from head to toe. "Hey, you look great, Mitchie." Mitchie couldn't help but smell in his cologne. It wasn't too strong but made her knees weak and coming from someone attractive didn't help one bit. But even Shane's knees went weak before he could man up. One look at her and she didn't even look like one of those _models _from California, well, sterotypically saying. But still, Mitchie looked like she was just a regular, normal person.

The kind Shane wanted but knew he could never have, he always thought that Mitchie would deserve better.

"So, you ready to go, I got the car ready with our suitcases." Shane said. "Yup, let's go." Mitchie said before closing her bedroom door and both of them going to the BMW parked right outside waiting for them.

"Okay it's going to be a three hour ride there, so if you're still tired you can sleep for a while." Shane said. As much as Mitchie didn't want to, her tiredness was fighting with her. She still was sleepy, university has taken a lot out of her in the years, she was just amazed that she could get dressed. "Okay." Mitchie said with a disappointed tone.

"Night." Shane said also in a disappointed voice. He wished that Mitchie was awake enough to talk, but at least he could give or take a few moments from his driving time to see Mitchie sleeping peacefully.

Perhaps this would be better, than she would be really surprised!

* * *

Arriving at Destination's Hotel - 10:35 a.m.

'Well that took much more faster than I thought, but we're here.' As Shane was driving to the front area, he stopped a bit for Mitchie to wake up. "Mitchie, look! We're here!" Mitchie said and she woke up. She stretched and then looked at through the window and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! This place is so beautiful! Shane, where are we exactly? You got to tell me now!"

Shane chuckled as he drove up to the front area and he got out of the car and then walked to Mitchie's side to open the door up for her and said, "Mitchie, welcome to the Bahamas." Mitchie's jaw dropped and then formed into a huge grin that even got Shane's heart stopping. He smiled at her too and then just as you know it, Mitchie lept into Shane's arm and hugged him. "I always wanted to go to the Bahamas. This is amazing, thank you, Shane!" All Shane did was murmured, "You're welcome" into her shoulder as he took in her perfume and hugged her back.

"Ahem! Excuse-me, sir!" The employer said before Shane slightly groaned and released himself from Mitchie. "Yes?" "The bags are ready to be taken inside."

At this Shane groaned a bit more louder. "What's wrong, Shane?" Mitchie said concerned. "I forgot to make reservations at the Cove Atlantis, which is the hotel we are at. We'll just have to go in and see what's available." Mitchie just nodded and both Shane and Mitchie and the hotel bellboy went in the hotel.

It was even more gorgeous inside. Mitchie couldn't help but stare. The hotel was filled with plants, luxury furniture, a mini Starbucks at the end and there were drapes all over the place. It looked or reminded her a bit of California's modern-mediterrian style except it was a white background mixed with blue and brown blinds and marble tiles. It was just...gorgeous!

"Wow Shane." Mitchie breathed out. "Now where I have heard that before?" Shane said smirking while putting his finger on his chin. Mitchie just pushed him slightly and gave a small smile.

"So what you're telling me, Shane, is that we flew all this way to still be at the beach?" Shane just laughed a bit. "No, there is much more than just the beautiful ocean here in Bahamas."

"But isn't this suppose to be like a honeymoon destination kind of thing. I would definitely love to come here for my honeymoon. It's just gorgeous." Mitchie said, there were no more words coming except gorgeous when it came to this hotel. _  
_

"Well, I say the One and Only resort in Bahamas are for honeymooners. But we can always still pretend to be newlyweds. You my wife, Mitchie, and me as your husband." Shane said. "In fact, let's rehearse." Mitchie just started to laugh a bit, this beautiful sound only encouraged Shane more. She saw Shane pretend to go up to an imaginary hotel manager and say "Hello sir, my lovely lady, well, wife now," he turned back to Mitchie and winked who just smiled and shook her head. Then Shane gave her a fake pout, and then turned back to the imaginary person, "are on our honeymoon. Perhaps you could prepare us the room and give us a do-not-disturb doorknob."

"OH MY GOD! SHANE!" She exclaimed loudly enough to Shane but not to the whole hotel. Shane looked at her and smile and pretended as if he propped his arm on the desk and looked back at the manager and said, "See that's the words she use but not exact tone when I'm...entertaining her." Shane turned back to Mitchie who crossed her arms and shaking her head softly with a small smile.

"Okay, tell you what, you stay here in the lobby and still look like an angel while I'll go and get us checked in." Shane said with a smile while Mitchie said with a small frown. "What's the matter, Mitchie?" Shane said, always hating to see Mitchie's sad face, especially if not faked. "It's just...I hate that your paying way to much for this." Mitchie said while looking away. Shane kind of smiled in appreciation, but then he wanted to get into one of their friendly fights.

"But Mitchie, the guy is always suppose to pay!" Shane joked around. Mitchie just whipped her head back at him. "Excuse-me?" She said in, kind of, an anger tone. "I'm just kidding, Mitchie. But seriously, I don't need you spending your medical school money on this. Now just let me go and get us checked in okay?"

"Okay." Mitchie said a bit defeated. If it wasn't the sad face, it was the defeated face Shane hated as well. But he knew what would get her laughing. "Kiss for good room?" Shane said while coming up close to her, puckering his lips softly. Mitchie just laughed and Shane said that he'll be right back.

"You have a lovely man, miss." The bellhop said before leaving with Shane. "Oh no, Shane's not my..." but before she could continue, he left with Shane. Few minutes later as Mitchie was sitting on one of the comfortable seats, she felt some weight next to her and turned around to see Shane slightly smiling. It looked at he was hiding something.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey, so I got us checked in and Tim, that bellhop before, took our bags to our room." Shane said before Mitchie rose her hand in protest. "What, room? As in singular?"

"Yeah, um, about that. When I got there only the suites on the top floor and the thing is that despite all of the amazing stuff in it, there is only one room. Meaning one bed." Shane said with a hint of happiness in his tone but Mitchie was too busy thinking how was this going to work.

"What, so what are going to do?" Mitchie asked while Shane said, "Let's think about that later, there's something I got to do first."

"Which is..." Mitchie started.

"You'll see, you going to do the same thing as me, maybe." Shane said as Mitchie gave him a cute confused face with one of her eyebrows raised up.

"Come on." Shane stood up and pulled Mitchie up from the couch with his arm and held her head as they got outside and his car was out there.

* * *

Bahamas:

Antonio's Hair Salon - 11:24 a.m.

Shane and Mitchie arrived outside of a peculiar hair salon. "Shane, what are we doing at a hairdresser?" Mitchie asked looking at the white building in front of her with color insides. It looked almost luxury even. 'Oh well, nothing but the best for Shane. That means I don't qualify in that.'

"Well, after the whole breakup, and the fact we're gone from California, I really don't want anyone recognizing me and having paparazzi finding me and giving us a hard time. Especially you, if they see you. You do not want to get involved with them, trust me." Shane said while Mitchie nodded. "Okay so your going to get.." Mitchie started off.

"CORRECTION! We are going to get a new hair makeover. I'll get my hair dyed into something that also suits this face and skin tone." Shane said as he flaunted his face causing Mitchie to laugh. Both Shane and Mitchie got out of the car as Shane locked it with his key and opened the door for Mitchie to pass by and then him in it.

Suddenly, a black guy dressed in all black clothing came up to them, "Ah! Mr. Shane Grey! So good to see you and so sad to hear about your girlfriend mishap." He said with sympathy. "Ah, I'll get over it, Antonio. Somehow, we were suppose to break up."

"Good, I never liked her anyways, and I'm not saying that because you are paying me. So then, who is this lovely lady?" Antonio came up to Mitchie and took her hand while kissing it softly. Antonio was defintely not a gay guy, and this act only seem to irritate Shane.

"This is _my _lovely lady, Mitchie. She's my best friend and I think we both need to be treated to a makeover." Both Antonio and Mitchie just felt a tense reaction from Shane's first comment since he said it in an unusual but not pleasing tone.

"Well then, I think we should get ready, how about we start on you first, Shane?" Antonio said giving a somewhat amused smile at Mitchie before going to Shane and putting him onto one of the chairs getting him ready.

Mitchie just blinked. 'Was Shane...jealous? Nah!' Mitchie thought, but in fact, Shane did show a bit of symptoms concerning jealousy.

"So what are you going to do to me, Antonio?" Shane asked. "Well, I remember that you don't want anyone to recognize you since you told me that on the phone, so I'm giving you a hair dye. Welcome to the Bahamas boy! Black hair, not good on white boy! Not to be racist."

"Well then let's get started." Shane said. "Hang on, I love working two customers at the same time, Mitchie, darling please take a seat over there." Antonio pointed to the chair across from Shane, where Shane was most likely not to see. Mitchie did as so and Antonio dressed her up.

"Shane, I'm going to start applying this dye and then give you your highlights in. Okay?" Shane just nodded as Antonio put his dye in and aluminum foil and then allowed Shane to actually walk towards to Mitchie with Antonio and when Mitchie looked at Shane, she started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up, Mitchie!" Shane said sarcastically. When she stopped, she looked at her, Shane, and Antonio in the mirror. "Okay, so Shane, what do you think I should do to Mitchie here."

Shane looked at Mitchie's hair curiously and even pulled some strands of her hair slightly up while Mitchie started to blush with Shane touching her hair. "Well I always liked her dark brown hair, but maybe some highlights to compliment it or something. Nothing wild like red or really light blonde highlights or streaks." Antonio for a minute started looking and then nodded before snapping his fingers.

"That's it, I got the perfect color for the highlights!" Antonio exclaimed in excitement. Just then, a timer went off meaning it was time to take off the aluminum foil out of Shane's hair and then started to apply the highlights on the top of his hair and a bit on the bottom. As Antonio waited, he heard a door bell ring as the door open.

"Clarissa, hey sweetie." Antonio said as his wife came in and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Hey sweetie, I brought some lunch!"

"That's great, but we're going to have to put that on a hold, though could you do me a favour. See that girl there, could you give her a bit of a trim and add some layers to her hair before I put highlights." Clarissa smiled and nodded as they both walked to Mitchie. "I would love too. Hello there." She said to Mitchie while smiling, while Mitchie smiled back at her.

"See this is why I married her." Antonio said as he kissed Clarissa on the lips and left.

As Clarissa gave Mitchie her haircut, they talked for a while. Mitchie learned that they have been married for almost 3 years and that she is pregnant with their first child, but Antonio doesn't know yet. Just then Shane walked in and Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"Shane, you look so...you look so different. I couldn't regcognize you but Antonio did a great job." Mitchie said while Antonio smirked in confidence and Shane blushed slightly. His hair went from Jet-Black to a sandy brown with lighter brown, somewhat blonde, highlights. Mitchie thought he even looked much more cuter with his look. Now he looked like he really belonged in the Bahamas than Hollywood itself.

"Mitchie that haircut on you looks amazing!" Shane said and Mitchie didn't realize she had a haircut. She was too busy talking to listen and then Mitchie looked at herself and loved her layers. She felt beautiful, but she wasn't done yet.

"Alright, let's put those highlights in." Antonio said as he applied them, put the timer on and went to eat with his wife in his staff room. Shane sat in the other seat next to her and Mitchie couldn't stop staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Shane smirked. Mitche looked down, blushing, and shook her head slightly trying not to disturb the foils in her hair then she looked at the mirror, only to then catch Shane looking at her.

"Like what you see?" Mitchie smirked in a teasing response. Shane just winked at her and then, sadly, the timer went off and Antonio came out of his room with his wife holding his hand before releasing it to remove Mitchie's foils.

After that, he blow-dried and this time, it was both Shane and Mitchie's jaw dropped when they saw her. Even Antonio and Clarissa shared a smile. Instead of Mitchie's dark brown hair, it was a dark-brown layered hair with light chocolate-brown and a bit of blonde highlights as if to make the hair glow. Mitchie finally felt more than beautiful, she felt...she felt... 'She looks radiant.' Shane thought.

She felt radiant.

As Mitchie hugged Antonio and Clarissa, Clarissa said, "You two look cute together, come back anytime when you are here in the Bahamas." Both Shane and Mitchie blushed and this time Mitchie got the chance to pay for her own haircut after arguing then coming to an agreement with Shane.

As Shane and Mitchie came out with their new hairdos, Mitchie couldn't help but look at the ocean where she saw something to get her jaw dropping again and then turn into a smile.

"What is it, Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Dolphins, they are so cute!" Mitchie said.

"Hmm.." Shane thought before coming to a wonderful idea.

* * *

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for your reviews once again, for whoever is reading this and not just the ones who review. I wish I can get more but that seems kind of unlikely. Dah well, as long as I get a review, it makes up for everything!**

**Anyways some of you guys said New York and London. Now those places are great and are going to be in the story, but later on. In fact, as weird as this may sound, I found out the place I really want to take Smitchie while I was in the tub with semi-warm, semi-cool water and it was sunny outside. Also, I was playing this game on my iPhone that showed a beach theme game with a tropical song.**

**I was still thinking where to take Smitchie in my next story and after I read the reviews, I found _the _one! It really brought up a smile to my face. That's right (unless you guessed it wrong :P), I'm taking them to the Bahamas and I'm really going to cute it up! So congrats to Beach lover2115 and ChippewaPrincess96 with that idea! I really liked it and I wasn't kidding when I said it brought up a smile to my face because the places that Shane and Mitchie are going are the places I want to go in real life after I graduate and the Bahamas were one of them and I completely forgot about it, so thank you! For reminding me of something I love and, sadly, forgotten! :)**

**So questions:**

**A) What were your favourite parts in the chapter. This time, I kind of want more than one, two or three would be fine (does this make me sound pushy? :(**

**b) And what do you think of Shane getting his hair dyed. I kind of want to give him a sandy brown-blonde kind of hair color to make him look, i don't know, newer. If you don't like it, i'll get it re-dyed in the story, back to black**


	7. Bahamas Part 2

Bahamas:

Inside Shane's BMW - 2:45 p.m.

Shane and Mitchie were driving their way back to the hotel to rest for a while. That makeover really took a lot from the both of them but despite their weariness, they still looked as amazing as ever.

Mitchie especially took part of this since she couldn't help but look at her at herself in the car mirror. She never felt more beautiful, most of the times she felt like she wasn't beautiful. That's why she thought no man, well an attractive man would want to go out with her. She blamed her own looks for that, but now, look at her! Maybe she hasn't been paying too much attention to her beauty, just her education. After all, she wanted to go to medical school, and look at that! It's coming true. But still, she couldn't resist looking at herself. She didn't feel like one of those Californian blonde bimbo that stares at themselves all day thinking they are not beautiful but are more _plastic _looking as ever!

Yet, Mitchie wasn't like that. She looked more like a beauty Greek-goddess. At least in Shane's eyes.

"Can't stop looking at yourself, can you, Mitch?" Shane teased though blushed at Mitchie looking at him with her whole mask of beauty facing towards him, as they were at a red light.

As a reaction, Mitchie teasingly pushed him and said before facing back at the road and away from Shane, "It's just, I never felt like this. I actually feel beautiful."

Shane's heart hurt. It hurt him to think that Mitchie thought she wasn't beautiful before. As a reaction, Shane took Mitchie's chin with his index finger and titled and moved it towards him again so they were face to face.

"Mitchie, you are and always will be beautiful. Don't ever doubt yourself." Shane said softly while staring and drowning in her brown eyes. All Mitchie did was blush but could not help and stare into his eyes as well.

They didn't move except for their constant breathing and only held their gaze for each other. Suddenly and somehow, they started to move a bit closer until...

HONK! HONK! HONK! "HEY MAN! MOVE IT! IT'S GREEN!" A guy in his red car behind Shane started honking, rudely interrupting a Smitchie moment.

Shane and Mitchie suddenly straighten up and broke contact with another as Shane took a sturdy hold of his wheel and drove. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go back to the hotel and rest for a while?" Shane asked.

"Sure, is there anything else you want to do after that?" Mitchie asked. "Well if you want, I could take you swimming somewhere after lunch and resting up. I googled this place on my phone while you took a long time in the bathroom." Shane said in a teasing tone but still sounding somewhat serious.

"Hey, when you really got to go, YOU really got to go!" Mitchie said before both her and Shane started to burst out in laughter. "But yeah, that would sound fun but are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to keep it a secret again?" Mitchie teased on her own.

"Hmm...I'm going to keep it a secret! Although, let's just say it involves water and swimming in it." Shane said while Mitchie gave a snort. "That's easy to guess, we're going to the beach. Not your best on keeping it a secret, Shane." Mitchie said.

"Haha," Shane said sarcastically, "but you'll see! I, Shane Grey, am an awesome person when it comes to secrets and surprises! Well those that are good, not bad like Tess's surprise." Shane said while Mitchie gave a small frown.

As they reached to another red light, Shane's hand gripped on the gear shift and Mitchie put her hand over his but didn't look at Shane. It was an act of comfort coming from his best friend.

Shane heart skipped a beat and looked down to see Mitchie's action and then looked back to see a green light. As he drove and murmured a thanks to Mitchie. What Tess did was terrible but he still couldn't put the answer on one question. Why did he not shed even one tear, he has been with her and trusted her for what was three years!

His mind was put of horror as he and Mitchie arrived back at the hotel. As he got out and saw a guy coming, he gave the valet driver his key and saw his BMW go away. Shane and Mitchie walked into the hotel and headed to the elevator. Shane was somewhat calm while Mitchie, on the inside, was somewhat freaking out. As the elevator went higher and higher, Mitchie realized this is the first time both Shane and Mitchie will see _their _hotel room. What is somewhat worse is that it's on THE top floor and very expensive. Perhaps they got it because Shane told the manager they were on _their _honeymoon. Shane noticed the silence between him and Mitchie

DING!

Shane and Mitchie have arrived to_ their _destination: their hotel room's floor. As Shane and Mitchie walked out in silence, Mitchie wondered what number their room number was.

"Shane, what's...the hotel room number." Mitchie didn't want to say 'our', it would seem just a tad bit awkward. Well, in her case. "It just says Paradise Suite." Shane replied with a hint of blushing.

"Okay then, I guess this is it." Mitchie said as they walked in front of _their _suite. For a minute, Shane actually fumbled with the hotel key while Mitchie stared outside. She could see the beach and the beautiful palm trees in front of the hotel. The view was spectacular. Then Mitchie heard a click and looked at Shane who starred at her and then smiled at her. She smiled back and then it disappeared as soon as Shane, who didn't took her gaze off of her nor smile, opened BOTH doors (2-door instead of 1 door suite).

Inside, it looked as beautiful as both Shane and Mitchie but before she could go in, she felt something behind her knees and saw Shane crouching down and his arms near her knees.

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed before Shane could do anything else and look at her grinning. "What are you doing, Shane?" She asked, smiling a bit, and her eyes never was taken away from Shane as she saw him come up to her level and away from bending.

"Aww come on, Mitchie! I thought we were on our honeymoon, shouldn't I carry _my _bride over the...honeymoon...threshold?" Shane said in a teasing tone and winked at her after he was done.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and shook her head while smiling. "Aww, Shane! You are such a romantic!" Mitchie said, somewhat sarcastically, before going inside leaving Shane all alone out of the suite.

He just frowned. For some peculiar reason, he really wanted to carry Mitchie in a bridal style, even if it wasn't for real and just for play. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he did. He shook off that feeling and went in to only see Mitchie looking extremely shocked, but a good kind and this wasn't even Shane's surprise but he still smirked anyways at Mitchie's happiness.

What she saw was so beach themed but with a modern twist and completed with warm colors. There was a living room, two bathrooms, a huge closet, and, as said before, ONE yet large master bedroom. She could always sleep on the couch if Shane ever felt uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bedroom as her. But he or _they _done something like that before, would it be that weird?

Her mind was put at ease as Shane called for her in the living room. "Hey Mitchie, I ordered us lunch, come on out!" Mitchie did as followed only to see Shane with two trays. One of them was for him and one for her but apparently Shane ordered the same thing for both of them. It was two light Caesar Salads and she wondered why Shane would order a salad.

"Shane, what's with the salad? I mean, I like salad but...yeah..." Mitchie started off but then mumbled making it feel awkward between them. Shane just chuckled a bit. "Well, I mean, I would have ordered a burger and let you order what you like...that I would pay for gladly." Shane said the last part as a small, content murmur so Mitchie wouldn't hear.

"But, the reason I got us salads would have to do with my surprise for you later this afternoon after we eat." Shane said with a bit of smirk. "Hmm...light salad, swimming, I wonder what it could be? You know what, I'm still going with the beach option." Mitchie said as she pointed out to the window where the beach was.

All Shane did was an evil laugh, "Wrong again, Torres!" while Mitchie pretended to be scared. "Now eat up, because it's kind of a long car ride after this." Shane said as he gestured to the lovely meal in front of them like a waiter. Mitchie just shook her head and both Shane and Mitchie ate outside on the balcony in silence but was not awkward and it was only temporary until Mitchie saw Shane in deep thought.

"Shane?" Mitchie said softly. He just loved how she said his name. "Yeah Mitch?"

"Is everything okay? You seem to be really deep in thought and you do have a serious face on." Mitchie said while silence stalked them for about 2 minutes until Shane answered.

"It kind of hurts, Mitch." Shane said while Mitchie hung her head down with her eyes somewhat hurt. Even though she wasn't cheated on nor did she ever wish to be cheated on, EVER, it was empathy.

His pain was like her pain.

"You know what, I don't know why people cheat, whether female or male, but for some reason, it's about sex." Mitchie said while Shane looked at her in surprise.

"You're right! You couldn't beli-or maybe you could believe how many times Tess wanted to have sex with me, but I wanted to keep it slow. I mean I would...tease her...but not so much to actually do it. Something was definitely holding me back. So because of that, she must have _fed_ herself to someone else." Shane said with a bitter tone while Mitchie took all of this in.

"Wait a minute! Mitchie, how do you know it was sex that was the reason or one of the reason for...infidelity." Shane asked only to meet with a deep, painful sigh from Mitchie who had tears in her eyes.

"It's because I did research, I googled why man cheated on woman, especially during their marriage. The reason for that was because I'm scared, Shane. I read what happen and how it hurts these poor woman, some of them innocent. I even read, although fiction, kind of stories on fanfiction and it still hurts me in some way because something like this would happen. It's a sad thing, I just wish people can wake up to what they have in front of them and realize how valuble this person is...and the risks they take, the consequences they can, most of times, actually face...and in the end, they all regret it." Mitchie said as the tears pooled in her eyes.

"That is what I'm afraid of Shane. I'm afraid something like this would happen to me and I don't want to. Somehow, I believe it won't but when I still read those kind of things, it still hurts inside as a result of empathy. Though, does not happen to me, happens to others. I wish things like that never existed." Mitchie cried out as some of the tears overflowed and fell down on her cheek.

Shane hated seeing Mitchie like this. All scared, somewhat broken to something that didn't (nor will ever, at least in Shane's case) happen to her and yet she's crying about it.

Her pain was like his pain.

He put down his almost finished salad on the table in front of him and slightly leapt up to grab onto Mitchie in a firm grip and put her on top of him as he held her, her head resting on his chest. A familiar pose that Shane had encountered with her.

"Shh...Mitchie, I would never let anything like this happen to you. You are a good person and you do not deserve something like that. I know you will find the perfect guy. Hell, if I was married to you, I would never want to risk our marriage for some younger, trasher version. I promise you that and you have to believe me when I would say something like that. I always stay faithful no matter what! And you will never end up broken-hearted or alone, I guarantee to no matter who dates, is engage, or marries you. You have no idea how amazing, how beautiful you really are." Shane said with 100% honesty despite the fact they are not dating, sadly, in Shane's case.

"Well, (sniff), I guess that is why we are on our honeymoon." Mitchie joked, cracking a small laugh and Shane laughed back as a result. "That's my girl, getting cheered up." He said while removing her tear from her cheek with his finger.

"Shane I'm sorry that something like this happen to you, but honestly? You deserved much more than Tess Tyler! I mean at least you weren't actually married to her but still...her!" Mitchie said, somewhat exclaiming.

"Well, at first, she did seem really cool and then now she shows her true colors. If anything, I'm glad that its over, I just wish it didn't end it like that." Shane said while putting his head on top of Mitchie's, holding onto her and staring out to the ocean. As weird as it sounds, they were not aware of their position, they were too busy in deep thought.

It felt like five minutes before Shane interrupted her. "I hate to ruin this moment of thought, but we really got to go. I want to get to..._that__ place _before they close." Shane said while Mitchie stood up and saw as Shane walked away and just grabbed his keys and gestured her to come over.

"We don't need anything?" Mitchie asked. She thought she had to take her _swim gear _but Shane just shook his head. Both Shane and Mitchie walked out of the hotel room with the door closing behind them and locking on their own.

They waited for their elevator to come and they walked in. The door closes and Mitchie presses the lobby floor button. As the elevator descended with apparent no stops from other floors, Mitchie broke the silence.

"So you are not telling me where we are going?" Mitchie said in a somewhat monotone voice. As the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened, Shane, before walking out, said in a smirk, "Nope!"

As Shane left Mitchie alone for a while, she just shook her head and muttered, "Jerk."

Mitchie went to see Shane outside waiting for his car and noticed that two girls, one blonde and one brown, was almost coming to Shane's way and somewhat noticing him. Mitchie was afraid and somewhat jealous. One, what if they noticed it wasn't Shane Grey, the guy with brown hair but _Shane Grey,_ the rockstar. Second, those girls were really beautiful but she remembered Shane's words despite their current relationship status: not together.

The girls just winked at Shane, not coming up to him or asking for autographs and then walked away, smiling at Mitchie. 'Wow, everyone is so nice here in the Bahamas!' Mitchie thought.

Mitchie walked up to Shane to see both of his hands behind his back. "Okay, I'll give, what's behind there, Shane?" Mitchie asked while Shane smirked at her. Then both of his hands present and with a blindfold.

Mitchie's eyes widened and then looked at Shane, "Shane! I thought we were friends!" Mitchie said somewhat joking. "Haha, I was never going to kidnap you, well maybe not never, obviously not today!" Shane said somewhat teasing her back while Mitchie tilted her head, smiling and smirking at the same time while crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, i want to keep you surprise, but it's like a 45 mins drive, so if you want you can sleep for a while." Shane said coming behind Mitchie and holding the blindfold almost in front of her.

"Wait a minute!" Mitchie protested while Shane lowered his arms down and looked at her while Mitchie looked at him. "Why now? Why not like ten minutes before we get there or something?" Mitchie said.

"Because...I'm to lazy to do it ten minutes before we get there and I'm not lazy now. It's a rare moment, Mitch." Shane said with some sarcasm and serious joking.

Mitchie just sighed and said, "Fine." Shane just smiled as he blindfolded her and carefully held her as if she was a fragile glass object worth, well, priceless, in fact as he led her into the car. Shane hated the moment he was away from Mitchie because smelling her long-lasting perfume was heavenly.

He got into the car and said, "Okay, Mitchie, let's see how traffic will treat us. Mitchie? Mitch?" Shane looked at the side of him and saw her fell asleep despite the blindfold.

He just chuckled and said before driving off onto the highway and to new destination, "Sleep tight, Mitch."

* * *

Bahamas:

Location that has to do with swimming - 4:25 p.m.

Shane put the car in park and went outside, not closing the door to not wake up Mitchie only to meet the lady waiting for him inside. "Hello, you must be Mr. Grey! I see that you and your lady are ready for the event we have planned for you. Changing rooms are inside over there to your left and we will meet you outside over there to your right. Oh, and my name is Darcy." She said before leaving Shane who thanked her and paid her in advance.

He walked to his car and closed the door softly before opening up Mitchie's door and waking her up.

"Mitchie, hey, Mitch. Wake up." Shane said, nudging her softly. Mitchie woke up but all she saw was black. "Shane? Shane? Where are you?" She said moving her arms around like a blind man that is moving his stick around to feel something. Shane caught both of her arms and held them gently. "Mitchie, I'm right here and we are...well here. Now I'm going to guide you into the changing room and there is swimgear right there for you, okay? Don't worry about the size, I took care of everything, Mitch."

Mitchie nodded and trusted Shane. With all of her heart. Shane took her and held onto her and guided her into the building and went into Mitchie's change room and there he untied her blindfold. "Okay, Mitchie, now you can see, put on your swimgear and I'll meet you right out there." Shane said pointing to the main area. Shane left to go change into his swimgear.

In Mitchie's change room, she wondered to herself, 'What was Shane up to?' as she put on her swimgear. All it was was a one piece but it covered up to her wrists and her ankles. It was grey and it had a different texture to it like any other swim outfit. Despite that, she put it on.

Meanwhile in Shane's change room as Shane was putting on his swim outfit, he was thinking to himself, 'I hope Mitchie really likes this surprise. I know she talked about this before in one of our conversations almost a year ago. This she has to like!'

Shane was finished and now was waiting for Mitchie and after she came out he teased in a cute voice, "Well, don't you just look cute!" "Oh shut up! You know what, you don't look too bad yourself." Mitchie said, slightly punching Shane who laughed a bit.

"Come on, she's waiting for us outside." Shane said only to be met with Mitchie's curious face while. "Before that, I have to make sure you close your eyes, okay!" Shane exclaimed. He was just too excited.

"Okay, okay!" Mitchie closed her eyes and Shane led her outside. "Keep them closed until she says open, Mitchie." Shane said.

"Hello Mitchie, my name is Darcy and here, your fellow, Shane," both Shane and Mitchie blushed, "will be doing something that he told me you would like or always wanted to do. It was on your to-do list, apparently." Darcy said before looking at Shane who nodded and then did a hand gesture causing something to happen.

"Mitchie, open your eyes." Shane said. She did so and then she gasped in shock. "Oh my god, Shane!"

Right in front her were two cute, grey animals whom both made an adorable sound at her. "Shane, what...what?" Mitchie asked looking back at the animals in shock while Darcy smiled.

"Mitchie, today, we are going to literally swim with dolphins." Shane said with a smile in his face while Mitchie gave a mixed smile and shock expression while Darcy took a photo on Shane's photo since he asked her to take photos of them swimming with dolphins. Despite this, Darcy thought this was a cute moment. Like a Kodak moment.

"Okay, now you guys are just going to climb down there and each dolphin will come up to you and get to know you so, obviously, be really friendly with them." Darcy said while they climbed down the stairs and as they were in the water, they held hands and swam together while the dolphins also swam in a pair to them.

"The one with the pink clip is Betsy and the one with the blue clip is Sebastian." Shane went to Sebastian as Mitchie went to Betsy and together they had a lot fun interacting with them.

Mitchie looked over to Shane acting all cute and friendly and smiled thinking that was one of the most adorable moments she had ever seen from Shane. She couldn't believe it. A year or two ago, either way, a long time ago, she remembered telling him that she always wanted to go to somewhere tropical and swim with dolphins. Then it clicked to her, he chose this destination on purpose, for her. 'Maybe' Mitchie finally thought.

"Here you go, feed them this." Darcy each handed Shane and Mitchie small fish to feed to their dolphin. Mitchie giggled as Betsy took the whole fish and somewhat nibbled or at least touched Mitchie's hands.

"WHOA!" Shane exclaimed while silting out a huge laugh while Sebastian swallowed the whole fish and almost came up to Shane even closer wanting more.

"I should have mention that Sebastian had a huge appetite, here take some more." Darcy handed more fishes to Shane and Mitchie who took them and fed them the fishes. Shane even took a look at Mitchie who was giggling a lot with her dolphin and caught him staring at her. His heart did a backflip and warmed when she mouthed, "Thank you" to him who mouthed 'welcome' back to her.

Almost two hours later and swimming with the dolphins and secret photo taking from Darcy except for one final photo with Shane and Mitchie crouching down with their heads almost touching each other and then the dolphins that are in between them, having their hands on the dolphins, smiling.

Shane once again thanked Darcy and before she left, Darcy said to Shane, "Your girlfriend seems like a really sweet person." "Oh, Mitchie's not my..." Shane couldn't finish his sentence as Darcy took off and went into the change room to dry off and change back into his clothes.

'Sadly, she's not my girlfriend' Shane thought. 'She deserves more than from someone like me.' But what was actually wrong with Shane? To be honest, nothing was except Shane's fears.

* * *

Bahamas:

On the way back to the Hotel - 6:55 p.m.

"Thank you so much, Shane. I really am happy that I can cross off that on my to-do list." Mitchie giggled while Shane chuckled. "Anytime, Mitch. I do anything like that for you anytime." Shane said while looking at her than back to the road.

"Is it because you had a lot of fun?" Mitchie joked around. She couldn't stop giggling, she had a lot of fun and couldn't believe but is happy to have Shane there to go dolphin swimming with her.

"Well that and it made you smile, so it was all worth while." Shane said sincerely while Mitchie blushed.

Suddenly, out of extreme happiness, at least that's what she blamed it on, Mitchie leaned over to Shane and kissed him on the cheek and went to his cheek and as so much as a mere whisper but more louder, she said 'Thank you' into his right ear.

Shane couldn't help but smile even more when she did something like that. But frowned a bit when he thought 'it was just out of happiness, nothing more. She's happy, not in love with me.'

It's been a silent ride since as Mitchie stared out to the ocean and Shane focused on the road trying to rid himself from the Mitchie's thoughts but, deep down, didn't want to

* * *

Bahamas:

Cove Atlantis Hotel - 10:55 p.m.

Since Shane and Mitchie got back to the hotel, with traffic, around 7:40 p.m., they went upstairs to their room, tired. Both Shane and Mitchie took a shower, not together but in the separate bathrooms provided by the suite, and came out feeling refreshed. At that time it was already 8 and Shane proposed, not with a ring, but an idea to watch a movie.

Together they watched the Social Network since they both really liked it a lot. After that, they watched a bit of t.v. and noticed the Simpsons were on so they watched an episode of that since Mitchie was a huge fan of the Simpsons.

Now it came down to this...

"Shane, I'll just take the couch." Mitchie said as both she and Shane stood in front of the massive bed, both tired and ready to pass out. "No Mitchie, I'll take the couch." Shane said somewhat disappointed. For some reason, he really liked being in the same bed as Mitchie despite no sex. It still felt amazing. He didn't want to take the couch nor did he want her to take the couch. He didn't want to be apart from her.

"Or you know what, Mitchie? I don't think the couch is all to comfortable for sleeping. Sitting down, relaxing, yes. Sleeping, resting, no. And, plus, the bed is really wide, we couldn't even be so...cramped, in some way. I don't know, just on my...thoughts. What do you think Mitchie?" Shane said.

Mitchie thought this over. 'If I sleep in the same bed as Shane, everything will, maybe not feel awkward, but my heart will defintely be set on fire. Then again, he does have a point with the couch. Hmm...we did do it before, sleep in the same bed, NOT SEX, maybe it'll be alright. It is a massive bed, after all.'

"Mitchie?"

"Huh? Sorry, Shane."

"That's okay, I was just saying what do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, you have a point. So let's sleep in the same bed...again."

Shane just laughed as Mitchie went into the covers before Shane joined her. They both turned to face each other, somewhat by accident, and both froze in that position and blushed.

"Hello." Shane said to Mitchie while smiling.

"Hello." She said back also smiling.

"Thank you, Mitchie." He said giving Mitchie a peculiar look on her face.

"For what?"

"For doing this with me. You have no idea how great it is to be on something like this to be away from someone like...her... and just feel like..." Shane stopped for a bit.

"Yes Shane?"

"Home."

Mitchie blushed and smiled a soft smile. Gorgeous and breath-taking to Shane. He noticed that the covers started to move a bit and saw her coming to him, a bit fast but still good pace.

She came and gave him a hug. Then she whispered "Your welcome." Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie and never felt more at home than ever. At home, there would be him, his siblings and parents and every time he thought of them he gets this warm sensation going through his body.

That's how he felt when Mitchie was holding him but he knew he would have to let go for Mitchie will meet someone more charming, intelligent, possibly good-looking than Shane. But for now he held onto her before letting her go and Mitchie went into a deep sleep. She really did seem exhausted in Shane's eyes.

Later he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Okay, that was a bit longer than I expected. Sorry I didn't write anything for the whole watching t.v./movies thing because when I do that with my friends, we actually watch and don't really talk unless commercials or after the movie is done. But I hope the whole other parts of the chapters made up for this. And you know what, I want someone like Shane too! :P Also, all what I write in this story though Mitchie and Shane is actually a portrayal of me or at least what I hope to gain. So I'm somewhat an inspiration to make this story. I hope that doesn't sound too weird or something. Things I write though Mitchie is more me and what I wish to gain (like going to med school) and what I write through Shane is the kind of guy I hope to have one day and never let go, he never lets go of me either.**

**So questions:**

**(a) What were your favourite parts in this chapter?**

**(b) What is the next destination they should go to? This is the second chapter of them in Bahamas and next chapter is going to be the last, I'll make it seem like two weeks went by, literally say that, but will make it up for something really SMITCHIETASTIC! And of course, romance built into it! :P**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Bahamas Part 3

**Hey guys, I want to thank you all for the reviews for the chapter! Tell me? Did you have any idea they would go swimming with the dolphins? (no evil laugh, it's dolphins :P) I always love to read your reviews and I honestly wish there were more because I love to read them from other people considering good reviews, not bad. Also I recommend you guys listen to this during the flashback I put. Honestly, this song was my inspriation for that part: watch?v=ehvIhMal69c**

**I'm thinking of dedicating that song to Shane and Mitchie in later parts, like way later! Hopefully after a couple of chapters. But tell me, is the story not so good? I know this may sound a bit shallow or somewhat self-centered, but the way I see it is less reviews, less interest. Hopefully this chapter sparks you up in a way. :)**

* * *

Bahamas:

A week and a half later

Cove Atlantis - Shane and Mitchie's suite - 3:55 a.m.

Shane tossed and turned in his sleep. It's been almost two weeks since Shane and Mitchie was in the Bahamas and now it was time to leave since he only paid for two weeks and soon, well, their key card will no longer be working. Time was somewhat running out and Shane really hated how two weeks flew by, but it was amazing. Shane and Mitchie did a lot of sight seeing around the Bahamas and even went swimming.

God.

Shane couldn't help but blush when he saw Mitchie for the first time in a bikini, and something she had bought from the store in the hotel. Her bikini was cherry red in the background while they were white flowers on top of it. He closed his eyes and remembered that wonderful day, as any other they spent, as if it was yesterday or just a few hours ago. But it wasn't.

* * *

**Flashback (a week ago)**

_"Shane?" Mitchie hollered out to Shane who was on his laptop trying to see how things were going in 'the other world' aka the media world regarding him and Tess. He felt Mitchie come up right behind him. How? She had a strong perfume on but he couldn't get enough of it._**  
**

_'Ahh! Stop it Shane! You shouldn't be doing this. Just answer her.' Shane thought. "Yeah Mitch?" Shane said turning around to see Mitchie who was staring at the contents displayed on his laptop._

_**Tess and Shane officially over! It was reported that cheating is in the air and this time, not the guy in the relationship!**  
_

_**Shane Grey, local hottie and solo singer, has officially broken up with his girlfriend, Tess Tyler, after catching her cheating. No reports on where or how this happen but Shane so kindly shared this info with a close friend of his working on Entertainment Tonight and he has released this information. Now the main question is...where's Shane Grey?**_

_**We haven't seen him anywhere. Some reports say he went away or others assume he is sulking in his house. What happened? Why! Frankly no one was seen neither of them and only this was to be said by Tess Tyler.**_

_**"I love my baby so much and I would never do such thing! He is my one and that's all! I would never cheat on my babe with any hot guy, he's it! He's the one and only one for me! I don't know where he would get such thing that I would cheat on him!"**_

_**Seems like Tess is denying the gossip of her cheating or what Shane has told us. But was it really Shane? Maybe someone else had made up these supposed rumours.**_

_"Lying skank." Mitchie muttered while Shane couldn't help but laugh. "Look Shane, your my best friend and as your best friend," She started while she went to his laptop to his mouse and deleted the window, "it's my job to keep you away from things like these as I know you would do for me." She finished looking at Shane's grateful face._

_"Oh Mitchie, thank you. It's just...it's hard to be someone like this. I know you may not completely understand, but still. What I mean is," Shane started before making a circular gesture with his hands to his laptop, "when your famous, things like these happens. Apparently, sadly, they always do! I can't help it if they think I was lying or the fact that Tess was lying. I know what I saw! Mitchie, she's being nothing but a huge liar! I-I just..." Shane sat down on the couch behind them with a pained sigh after erupting in anger._

_Mitchie walked over to Shane and sat down with him and put her arms around him in a comfort position. "Shh...I know, well I don't 100% know, but somehow I can understand. And you know what, you should be away from things like these!" Mitchie said before standing up and walking to the laptop._

_"Things like what? Mitchie what are you doing?" Shane looked curiously as he saw Mitchie working on his laptop. "First of all, I'm shutting down your laptop, you don't need anymore access to things like this. Then I'm taking your phone and storing it away from you for a while." Mitchie said after she shut down his laptop and put it in his case._

_Then, with the case in her grip underneath her shoulder, she came up to Shane and gestured with her free hand for him to give the phone. "Phone please?" More so a command than a favour. Shane smirked a bit and gave Mitchie his phone. "Mitchie you better take care of my babies! Make sure they get charged every once in a while!" Shane said while Mitchie laughed._

_"Don't worry, Shane, I promise! Now that's done, I was hoping we could..." Mitchie started off and Shane said, "Yes..."_

_"We could go swimming? I checked the weather and it's perfect for a day like this and to go out there, in the beach. I mean it won't beat the dolphins but it's pretty amazing." Mitchie said as she stared outside and gazed upon the blue beauty. It was so beautiful, she decided to take a photo of it only to catch a reflection of Shane coming at her through the window._

_She turned around and Shane said, "Sounds like a good idea. Who am I to say no?" Mitchie squealed a bit and hugged Shane that lasted only for a few seconds before she blushed deeply and mumbled a sorry to him before going to get dressed._

_"You know what? I think I'm going to go down the clothing store here in the hotel and buy something new, more so a souvenir from this wonderful area." Mitchie said as Shane saw her peeking from her room. _

_"Okay, I'll just grab my trunks and put my clothes on top of it. I know that they have a changing room near the beach. We'll just grab a huge bag for it, don't forget towels, shampoo, new set of clean clothes, underwe-" Shane's list was cut off by Mitchie's giggling and a towel being thrown at his face. _

_"Do you want me to get the shampoo too?" Mitchie giggled while holding the shampoo as Shane quickly grabbed the towel from his face and made a you-better-not-look at her. "No thanks, I'm good." Shane said._

* * *

_Bahamas_

_Cove Atlantis Hotel's Clothing Store - 4:15 p.m._

_"Okay, do you want me to...help you?" Shane said while wagging his eyebrows and Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine. Man, what is with you and revealing clothing, mainly things like bikinis and my 'undergarments' from before." _

_Shane blushed a bit and Mitchie caught it as he was bowing his head down with a smile. "Are you blushing?" She would have said 'Are you blushing, Shane Grey?' but that would have totally disrupt everything and they would probably have to go back to California to handle the nasty press. Going away to other places with the paparazzi bugging you isn't as good as what Shane and Mitchie had now. So she kept her mouth shut._

_"What? No! I'm not, I mean. Well, I'm a guy!" Shane mumbled around while Mitchie crossed her arms and shook her head. "Why don't you go on ahead without me, I don't need you picking out something really revealing or your 'horny' instincts." Mitchie smirked._

_"Ha ha ha! You wish you had me to help around, and your right. Nothing to revealing, don't need guys looking at you the wrong way." Shane said with a smirk of his own but his jealousy concealed in._

_"Okay, I'll see you out there, Mitch." Shane started to walk away. Mitchie came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "We have to talk outside, it has to do with this whole trip." Mitchie said with a serious face.  
_

_Shane nodded and walked away in confusion. 'What did she want to talk about? Is this too awkward for her, maybe I'm doing something wrong?' Shane walked along the sidewalk, crossed the road and went to go change. After that, he went down to the beach and looked for two empty spots for him and Mitchie. Once he found one with an umbrella underneath it, he went down and got himself all comfortable. He put his bag on the other chair that was saved for Mitchie and just waited._

_Mitchie on the other hand was looking through different swim gears. She found a blue bikini with red dots on it. Pass. Then a white bikini, that was it and the price was outrageous on this case. The texture wasn't all that good. Waste of money and yet three suckers bought it. Then she stopped. She saw a red bikini with white flowers on it, it was a really cute design in Mitchie's case._

_The price wasn't too shabby and the texture felt good. Soft and looks like it would fit perfectly. 'Maybe this could compare to the red undergarments Shane found.' Mitchie thought while slightly laughing at her own thought. She went to try it on and it did fit perfectly, she took it off and went to pay for it._

_When the newly purchased bikini was in a small white bag, she did the same procedures as Shane minus changing. She looked for Shane and thought to herself, 'Oh why did I have to put Shane's phone away?' but luck has bestowed on Mitchie as she saw him. It was defintely him and the bag was identical to the one from their room. He didn't look at her but looked like he was._

_Mitchie ran to the changing rooms before Shane could spot her. As she changed, Shane was thinking of Mitchie. 'Where is she? What if she met a guy on her way here? What if she didn't want to hang out with me?' Shane thought until a beauty goddess was bestowed on him._

_He saw and couldn't look back. There was Mitchie strutting out in her bikini towards Shane and looked more beautiful. Despite her pace, Shane thought she was walking in slow mo like in the movies. Her hair was bouncing and only one strand was in front of her and the rest behind her. It didn't look skimpy nor too tight. It fit perfectly on her and was she working out? Man. _

_"Hey!" Mitchie said before Shane could close his open jaw. "Hey yourself, I was worried." Shane said as he didn't stop looking at Mitchie even when she went to sit down in the shady reserved spot next to him, removing the bag and putting it on the sand.  
_

_"Aww, your sweet. But I'm here, safe and sound." Mitchie saying, feeling slightly awkward. 'Maybe I shouldn't have wore a bikini.' Mitchie thought._

_"You look...amazing." Shane said. He really wanted to say that she looked incredible, gorgeous, magnificant. All words what a fashion designer would say when extremely impressed with a design. But he didn't want to make things feel too awkward._

_As the wind took some hold, blowing Mitchie's hair slightly, Mitchie bowed down and blushed while putting one strand behind her ear. "Thank you, Shane."_

_Shane took a huge gulp. This was also on his mind, though for a short time but well thought out for a long time. "Mitchie, what-what was it you wanted to talk about?"_

_Mitchie's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that maybe we should find a way to keep this a secret." Mitchie said while Shane returned her a peculiar look._

_"What do you mean?" He said turning his whole body to her. _

_Mitchie blushed. He did work out._

_"Um...um, what-what I mean was...that maybe I should come up with a name for you. I mean, I don't want anyone to find out we're doing this. I mean, I never felt more relaxed and if people finds out its you, well not through your new look, but by name, something will get out. Next thing you now is that someone say 'hey, aren't you that guy?'"_

_"Mitchie."_

_"And then, paparazzi will come out and start stalking you again and pester you with all these questions!"_

_"Mitchie."  
_

_"Then they will found out about me and think your cheating and that I'm your new girlfriend or rebound."_

_Then Mitchie heard Shane scoff and smirk at her before turning to the ocean's view and said, "Mitchie, you'll never be my rebound."_

_"Oh..maybe I overreacted there, Shane." Then Shane started to burst out in laughter. "Overreacted? You went-I mean your heart was at a good place." Shane started to laugh before meeting Mitchie's cold stare and then ending it with a nice comment._

_"But Mitch, I get what your saying. What if we did come up with a name for me? What do you say, you call me that in public and in private, my real name." Shane said while Mitchie smiled._

_"Okay, what should your name be?"_

_"Hm...I don't know?"_

_"How about Sebastian!"_

_"Like the lobster? From the little mermaid? Pass. I don't think I look like a Sebastian." Shane said while Mitchie rolled her eyes._

_"Okay how about Mark?"_

_"Pass."_

_"James?"_

_"Pass."_

_"Jonathan. In fact, you look like Jonathan Bennet, the guy from Mean Girls. God, he was so hot." Mitchie said before turning to the ocean, saying her final words on Jonathan._

_Shane starred coldly at her with jealously before looking back at the ocean, mimicking her words. 'God he was so hot."_

_"What was that, Shane?"_

_"Uh...nothing, Mitch. Except, yeah that's a good name. What's my last name going to be than? Not Smith though."_

_"Hmm, right, right. How about Johathan Parker?" Mitchie said after giving some thought._

_"I can live as Jonathan Parker. Should we give you a name?" Shane said looking at Mitchie._

_"Um, well, nobody really knows me like they know you so..." Mitchie started off._

_"But Mitchie, say if someone was to find out, I don't want them to use your real name. It's all protection purpose." Shane said while Mitchie looked away. 'Was he embarrassed to be with me? No, he said protection purpose, so that must be it.' Mitchie thought_

_"Okay, you come up with a name for me since I did for you."_

_"Okay, how about Samantha Parker?" Shane smirked._

_"Why the same last name?"_

_"I thought we were still on our honeymoon."_

_Mitchie laughed and said, "Seriously?"_

_"Okay, okay, Samantha Ames." Shane said blushing a bit._

_"OH MY GOD! John!", Shane started laughing when she said his 'name', "you did watched a Cinderella Story!"_

_"Look SAM, my niece wanted to, okay?" Shane said trying to control his laughter, but couldn't and John and Sam ended up laughing together._

_"So John..."_

_"So Sam..."_

_"...RACE YOU!" Mitchie-Sam-took off running to the ocean while leaving John-Shane-alone, bewildered and shocked. Then he smiled a bit and left his towel on his chair and the bag on Mitchie's chair and ran off but couldn't help but stare at Mitchie's running towards the ocean._

_'God, stop being a pervert, John!" Shane thought before catching up to Mitchie in the water._

_"Beat you John!" "In your dreams, Sam!" Shane said while splashing Mitchie with water. "OH! You are SOOO going to pay for that!" As Mitchie splashed water back to him and the two ended up having a good time in the water._

_"Thank you Mitchie, once again, you took me out of my misery and brought me somewhere. To a good place, and it doesn't have to do with the beach." Mitchie's heart warmed. "Don't you mean, thank you Sam?" _

_Shane laughed a bit. "I'm not talking to Sam. I'm talking to my best friend, Mitchie." Mitchie blushed and went up to hug him. "Anytime Shane, I'm here for you. Literally!" Shane laughed before Mitchie splashed him and swam away._

_"Oh you are so going to get for that!" He swam up to her and underneath the water, Mitchie could feel his muscular arm wrap around her waist and Shane came near her ear and said, "Gotcha!"_

_The only thing moving was the water, hence moving them. Mitchie turned around and saw Shane up close to her. Both of them were blushing, both could tell but neither would admit it. Suddenly, the skies started to darken and they noticed they have been the water for too long. The fingers were evidence of that as it looked like tiny raisins._

_"Um, my fingers are raisins now." John said to Sam. "Yeah me too, and it's getting really dark now, John." Shane looked behind him and then swam with Mitchie to the shore. As they got out, they went to their umbrella spot with some difficulty since there were no lights but managed to find their way there. _

_Mitchie noticed that a lot of people weren't leaving the beach. Some had their bikinis on and others in full clothing. They were sitting down on the beach with blankets underneath them and had some food there. There were even kids running around and couples setting up some portable chairs._

_"Hey." Shane tapped her and gave her a towel. "Thanks." She took the towel and started to dry off. "Why was no one leaving the beach, it's only 7:10 as she looked at the clock held near the changeroom area._

_Then suddenly she and Shane heard some popping noises. "What the?" Shane said before he and Mitchie turned around.  
_

_"Oh my god, Shane, look! Fireworks!" Mitchie said softly while Shane and Mitchie gazed upon the skies to see red, then white, then blue, then a huge eruption of pink in the skies. It was beautiful in Mitchie's eyes._

_"Hey, come on." Shane said while Mitchie frowned. She didn't want to leave. But she turned around to see Shane sitting down and smiling at her while patting down the seat next to her. Mitchie smiled and sat down next to him and Shane adjusted the umbrella so they would have a better view of the fireworks._

_"They are so beautiful, John." Mitchie said as she looked up the skies with amazement on her face. Shane looked at her than the skies. Fireworks were no big deal, it was something normal to him but he never watched them like this, with Mitchie at the beach in a far away place. He felt...different. A good different. Never before has he felt like this, maybe it was the setting. Maybe it was atmosphere. Or maybe, and especially, it was the brown hair beauty next to him._

_'Your beautiful, Sam.' Shane thought_

_**End flashback**  
_

* * *

Bahamas

Cove Atlantis Hotel - Shane and Mitchie's suite - 10:04 a.m.

"Shane wake up, come on, we got to leave!" Mitchie said trying to shake him awake, not as gentle as Shane does for Mitchie but this time, it was urgent. They were already 10 mins late and the bellhop would be up in their suite anytime soon.

"Wh-what. Oh. Mitchie, what's up?" Shane said somewhat still drowsy, barely feeling anything from what Mitchie's hard shakes did to him. 'Must have been a dream' Shane thought.

"Shane, it's now...10:05, we were suppose to leave about 10 minutes ago!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Oh shit!" Shane said as he jumped out of the bed and ran into the closet, changing and not bothering to take a shower. He just sprayed on a whole amount of axe all of his body and came up to Mitchie, wanting her to sniff him.

"How's this?"

"WOW! Cough! A little too much, Shane!" Mitchie's eyes kind of started to water. Shane put of his hands on Mitchie's cheeks and wiped away one of the tears and said, "Oh sorry, Mitchie. I'm just rushing, I'm sorry that I didn't wake up early enough."

He then left to put his clothes in his bag and zipped it up. "Must of have been some dream then." Mitchie joked and Shane froze. 'Did I say anything in my sleep?'

His thoughts were put of ease until he heard a door knock and Mitchie went up to open up to see the same bellhop two weeks before. "Ahh, the same young lady before and her boyfriend." He said with a smile.

"Oh, no..um, he's not my boyfriend." Mitchie said only to be met with the bellhop's frown. "Something wrong?" He said in an accent. "Oh no, no. Everything is fine, we're just best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend."

The bellhop did a small smirk, not in a flirting way, but in a reassurement way, "Miss, I don't that will stay for too long from what I have seen." He said as he entered in the room to grab the bags leaving Mitchie in a stance pondering what he was talking about. 'Could it be...nah!' She turned around to see the bellhop putting the bags on the cart while Shane tipped him.

The bellhop went ahead of Mitchie and headed towards the elevator. Shane came up behind her, "Are you ready to go?" Mitchie snapped out of her trance and nodded and walked with Shane in silence to the elevator.

As they got in with the bellhop, they all rode in silence. Awkward silence. "So, did you guys enjoy your stay?" He asked Shane and Mitchie who nodded. "Had some...good times?" Shane and Mitchie both blushed and laughed a bit, thankful the elevator went down fast and reached to the ground floor.

Mitchie went with the bellhop to Shane's car to load it in while Shane officially checked himself out. As Mitchie went back inside, suddenly she saw Shane smiling at her than looking at a different direction for a quick minute for his face to go shock and then grabbed Mitchie quickly and roughly by his side.

"Shane, what is it?" Mitchie whispered. "SHH! Look, you see that girl over there with the brown hair and orange dress with a brown purse?" Mitchie looked at her and she looked beautiful. 'Maybe this is one of Shane Grey's previous 'girls'' Mitchie thought.

"Yeah." Mitchie said softly while looking down all sad. Shane went from shocked face to sympathetic and hurt face as he looked from that girl to his girl, Mitchie. "Mitchie what's wrong?"

"Is that one of your ex's?" Mitchie said in a small whisper. She heard Shane scoff and said, "Oh god no! Hell no!" Mitchie looked at him confused and said "Then who is she?"

"She's one of Tess's closest friends." Mitchie should have known, the way she was dressed. Of course, she belong to Tess's friends. "Look, her name is Malli, and if she finds us, we could be busted if she's smarter than she really is. So just pretend we are a couple, and look all lovey and hopefully she'll somewhat ignore us."

Mitchie nodded and blushed as Shane put his arm around her waist. Shane blushed and his heart somewhat started to skip beats as soon as Mitchie put her soft, graceful arm behind Shane's back.

"Oh wait, Sh-John, wear this." Mitchie gave Shane her pair of sunglasses. It didn't look girly so he put it on, thanked her, and walked towards his car with Mitchie still wrapped around his arm. Suddenly, he couldn't think, hear or notice anything else except just Mitchie on his arm. He felt as if it was just him and her in the world, alone. He liked it like that, than an annoying, bratty noise came on.

"Look Tess, okay, Shane will defintely come back to you! I mean he's not dumb enough to lose you.", 'Oh yes I am' thought Shane. "Okay, now who loves you?...That's right I do and you know I do, sweetie. Ok, I'm the Bahamas and I got to work on my tan. Kiss-kiss." Malli said before hanging up and yelling at some bellhops.

Perfectly and without being noticed, Shane and Mitchie got into the car and drove off. Both Shane and Mitchie took a deep breath in relief.

"Thank god, she didn't notice us John."

"Oh yeah, Sam."

"So Shane..."

"Yeah Mitchie?" Shane said with some irritation, not from Mitchie, but from before with Malli and Tess. Thank god they didn't stay any longer otherwise, they would be in metaphorically deep water.

"Where are we going now?"

"Uh..."

* * *

**Okay, question time!**

**(a) Destination, need to know where you guys still want them to be. I got GREAT ideas from you guys, but I need more so I can plan this out more in both yours and mine happiness.**

**(b) What were your favourite parts and reaction to that part in this chapter?**

**(c) What did u think of John and Sam, (aka Shane and Mitchie), or should i stop that?**

**Please review, thank you!**


	9. Good bye Bahamas, hello gorgeous!

**Hey guys, so I know you have been talking about the next destination and a lot of you have mention Paris, the thing is I don't think Smitchie is quite ready for Paris yet. The reason I say that is because it's been at least two weeks that Smitchie has gone away for vacation, it would feel rushed to me. I was thinking maybe have them go after a month, so you may have to wait but the wait will be worth it! For now, this portion has a theme running through the next two or three chapters to come (including this one): risks.**

**I'm sending Shane and Mitchie back to North America but not in America itself. Not now, maybe almost nearing the mid-end of the story. The way I see it is that a lot of paparazzi are looking for Shane and Tess, maybe separate but in California. So I'm taking where paparazzi aren't shown much often.**

**Also, please don't hate me for this but school is coming back on the 7th, so I may not get updates as soon as possible, more so around weekends like late Saturday or early Sunday. Also, I may cut the break short but for a good chapter to come up. So it would be like three months instead of four, whichever. I just have to see how this goes...**

* * *

Bahamas

On the road to Airport - 10:35 a.m.

"Shane, where are we going?" Mitchie asked Shane as he sped down the highway away from the hotel that was once spent in harmony until a sick friend from a sick person showed up. Fear of being recognized despite the new look, Shane sped down even faster while trying to answer Mitchie's question.

"Um...I was thinking we could go somewhere that I haven't been a while and know you always wanted to see. Plus I actually bought a house a while back but haven't paid much a visit to since then." Shane said while smiling.

"And let me guess? You are not going to tell me where we are going...this time!" Mitchie said with a bit of annoyance and a sigh to end it.

"Yup!" Shane said, popping the 'p'.

"Can you at least tell me how long it will take to get from Bahamas to...this place?" Mitchie asked Shane as he gripped on the wheel and drove a bit faster. It would take a long time to get to the place but not as long as it was to get to the Bahamas.

"About 6 and a half hours." Shane said.

"Hmm...what places are that far from here that only take that amount of time." Mitchie said.

"Well sweetheart, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Shane said while looking at Mitchie who looked at him back and he winked at her while Mitchie turned away, blushing.

Shane just focused on the road. It was extremely disappointed with one fact. He and Mitchie won't be sleeping in the same bed, unfortunately.

* * *

Airport: 12:35 p.m.

Shane drove in record speed without being pulled over and with an hour to spare to get from the hotel to the airport. "Come on, Mitchie. We're here." Shane turned around to see Mitchie sleeping. 'What is it with this girl and sleeping?' Shane thought.

Suddenly Shane got an idea. He decided to get out of the car quietly and have his employers help Shane to take the bags inside and soon he had to take the car in. After everything was placed in the jet, Shane went over to Mitchie's side of the car and open the door. He carefully went over to Mitchie's side to unbuckle the belt but it was a bit awkward.

Shane has hugged Mitchie plenty of times but he never carefully sneaked over to do something yet so close. He can feel heat starting to rise as he gets closer to Mitchie, his body almost near her body. Luckily, he regained his normal temperature as he successfully unbuckle the belt carefully. Then suddenly...

"WAKE UP MITCHIE!" Shane exclaimed somewhat loudly as he tickled her.

"What the? SHANE! Ha ha, what-ha ha, wh-what are you..ha..DOING?!" Mitchie struggle to say as she laughed.

"Mitchie, what is it with you and sleep? You sleep all the time when you are on car rides." Shane teased her as he poked her on her sides for fun.

"Well," Mitchie started, "the car rides _we _take are too long, so it looks like the perfect timing." She finished before poking him back. Shane just laughed.

"Come on, if we are lucky we'll get there by 8 and officially arrive there possibly before 9." Shane said as he literally dragged Mitchie out with his arms carrying her bridal style for a quick minute before letting her go stand on the ground.

'What just happened?' Mitchie thought after that small yet wonderful moment between them. Her small thought was disrupted as she heard Shane slam the door shut and watched as someone drove Shane's BMW into the jet.

As the SUV drove away, there was Shane on the other side with a somewhat serious face on. "Come on Mitchie, let's go!" Shane said as he ran to Mitchie, grabbed and held her hand as he made her run with him to the stairs of the jet and into the jet where the door closed behind them.

Shane never let go of her hand at that moment.

"Okay, we are prepared to take off Mr. Grey and it looks like clear skies for the most part. Please buckle in." The pilot hired by Shane said to him before going into the cockpit.

"Um...Shane." Mitchie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, Mitch?" Shane said trying to find out what's wrong with her until she looked down and then up again. Shane looked at that area she looked previously and noticed his hand is holding, more so grasping as if to never let go, to her hand.

But he had to let go.

"Sorry, so what do you want to do?" Shane said as he walked to the seat in front of them and Mitchie followed behind and sat on the next seat to him.

"Um..we could watch a movie, eat something we didn't have breakfast or play something." Mitchie shrugged.

Suddenly Mitchie's stomach growled and Shane chuckled.

"I guess it's breakfast or brunch then." Shane said to Mitchie who laughed but then made some sort of pain noise. Her stomach was really in some knot. 'Could it be that time of the month?' Mitchie thought. Suddenly, Mitchie stomach grew even worse as the jet started to take off. The more miles it took on in the air, the more weary and painful Mitchie's stomach grew.

Shane noticed this pain on Mitchie and hated it when her face displayed such pain though completely unaware to what is causing the pain.

"Mitchie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Shane said as he approached Mitchie who only ran away from him, thankfully, properly since the jet was already in the air. She ran to the one of the bathrooms closer to Shane and threw up in the toilet. Shane came behind her, bent down to both of his knees and put his hand on Mitchie's back, rubbing it soothly as if to calm Mitchie.

As soon as Mitchie was alright, she sat down for a while trying to regain some consciousness since she had a headache. Shane sat down with her and kept rubbing her but more softly and slowly trying not to cause another set back.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good when it comes to being on a jet and not eating at that time. At least that's what I think caused it." Mitchie said with a bit of hoarse voice and then laughed a bit. Shane laughed with her and still didn't stop trying to relax her with his hand. She broke that contact when she went to the sink, grabbed a disposable paper cup from the right corner and poured water into the cup from the tap, rinsed her mouth and spit it out.

She turned around to see Shane still sitting down on the floor. "Are you okay now?" He said with concern and a hurt expression on his face. Mitchie closed her eyes, smiled and nodded. "Yes Shane, I'm better now. Thank you." She opened her eyes to see Shane get up and smiled back.

"Okay, well to make sure that is still true, we better get you some food right now!" Shane said.

A few minutes later after Mitchie sat down in her seat since Shane told her, more so, forced her to so she wouldn't have another incident like that again, Shane came back with two plates both filled with the same contents. They had two waffles with maple syrup, blue berries and strawberries on it. He passed one plate to Mitchie who put it on the portable table and Shane did the same.

They both ate in silence for a while until Shane asked her how the food was.

"It's really good. I should remember to eat this after something like that ever happens like that again." Mitchie joked.

"Hopefully not!" Shane joked while slightly praying on the inside.

Again silence stalked them. But Shane noticed that Mitchie was somewhat playing with her food and even when she took a bite, she looked like she is in deep thinking.

"Mitchie?" Shane said softly only to be confronted with continued silence, especially thanks to Mitchie.

"Mitchie." Shane said in a more louder, but stern voice which somewhat startled Mitchie.

"Oh what? Yeah, Shane?" Mitchie said somewhat startled.

"Mitchie, what's up? You seem to be in deep thought, once again." Shane said again concerned.

"Oh...I'm just wondering on stuff." Mitchie replied looking down at her somewhat cut waffles.

"Mitchie." Shane somewhat sang and smiled at the same time which caused Mitchie to smile and then look up at him.

"Shane, you said you bought this property a while back but don't visit it much. Does the paparazzi know about that, your house?" Mitchie said with worry in her tone. Shane smiled slightly.

"I'm like 98% positive that they don't know because I do actually try to find the latest gossip about me Mitch." He said that to be met with one of Mitchie's are-you-for-real face, but of course with a small smirk indicating her teasing him.

"Haha, no. Okay, Mitchie, I am not obsessed with myself. But when I bought that house, I didn't see any articles related to it. As weird as it sounds but I'm thankful for that. So no worries on that. For all they know, it's pretty far away and more so isolated. It's more of a house with the view of the ocean. Just so you know."

"Hmm...why does _your _places always involve lots of water, mainly OCEANS!" Mitchie pondered aloud.

Shane just shrugged and smiled as he ate his waffles. Mitchie noticed this and didn't like his small smirk he made, so she picked up one of non-sticky, tiny strawberries and flicked it right to Shane, landing on his cheek before falling to the ground.

Shane had a shocked expression and looked at her with a mix shock and smile expression. "Okay Mitchie, two can play at that game!" Shane said as he took some of his blueberries and threw it at her. She squealed as one was one of the berries was stuck to her cheek thanks to the sap.

Both Shane and Mitchie noticed this and before Mitchie could take it away, something overcame Shane and he went to her, and took a part of her cheek, well, where the berry rested, with his lips and Mitchie could feel his tongue take the berry and he moved away and ate it. Mitchie was in shock and Shane somewhat smiled at that. He never done something like this before with Tess. Tess tried, but failed. Mitchie was more so a sitting duck, he took his shot and got his sweet desert.

"Yum." Shane said. This snapped Mitchie out of her usual thoughts and looked at him and muttered something but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Jerk."

Then, Mitchie had an idea! She smirked at Shane and went to another location in the plane, thus, making her disappear temporarily. Shane was confused. 'Where did Mitchie go? I wanted more _berries_." Shane chuckled at his own thought.

Then suddenly...

PLUP!

A pillow was tossed at Shane and fell to the ground while Shane stood his ground, bewildered at what just happened. Then he saw her.

Mitchie.

She held a pillow in her hand and a smirk on her face. Suddenly, Mitchie, while holding onto the pillow, softly whacked Shane with it and Shane tried to shield himself with his arms and laugh.

"Fine if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get." Shane laughed as he took the pillow on the ground and started whacking Mitchie. Next thing you knew, the waffles started to get another topping. The feather like items from the pillow and there was Shane and Mitchie, who collasped onto their seat with big goofy grins and smiles. Tired from their fight, they decide to relax and watch a movie and Mitchie recommended, well, dared Shane to watch Mean Girls. He did as so.

But he could never be more thankful that Mitchie would never be like Regina George.

She was just herself.

* * *

Airport - 8:05 p.m.

After a fun-filled afternoon in the jet, it was time to depart for another two weeks as Shane and Mitchie left and went into Shane's car. Shane carried his stuff to the car and refused Mitchie to do so. He was his best friend, sadly, he thought it would be at the most of them.

As soon as the bags were filled in the car, Mitchie noticed the skies were started to go from a orangey-red to almost dark blue and then soon black. "Shane, how long will it take us to get to...your place?" Mitchie said to Shane as she approached to the SUV without looking away from the skies and not directly at Shane.

"Umm...if traffic treats us well, it's more like almost 40 mins, maybe less." Shane said as he opened the door and got in. Mitchie stood outside for a while trying to think where they were. 'Why do almost all airports must seem so identical to one another?' Mitchie thought.

Shane rolled down Mitchie's window and hollered, "Mitchie are you going to come in?" Mitchie faced towards him and he sang, "Our honeymoon home awaits us!" Mitchie rose one eyebrow and played along.

"Coming dear!" She said as she got into the car and they drove off.

* * *

Road - 8:25 p.m.

It looked like when it came to driving on roads, especially highway sized roads, Shane had good luck because there was barely any traffic. Even in the Bahamas, well except for the dolphin day. But still, time was being saved. Yet surprisingly, Mitchie wasn't sleeping.

Mitchie couldn't help but shift in her seat, nervously. "Something wrong?" Shane asked.

"It's so dark outside and there are no streetlights. Shane, I'm kind of scared." Mitchie said with an obvious frightened tone. Shane quickly looked at Mitchie and she really did look scared. This was another face Shane hated to see, he never liked when Mitchie was like this. She deserved to happy all the time. Never should there be a moment when she is something that can always resemble as a 'con face'.

'As long as she's here with me, she should be happy, at least.' Shane thought before reassuring Mitchie. He put his hand and put it on top of Mitchie's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mitchie, please relax. I have GPS on-don't look by the way," although he couldn't see it, he could feel Mitchie rolling her eyes, "and why don't you turn on the radio to calm you down."

By now, Shane didn't care if it said the location's name or not, he wanted Mitchie to feel safe at the moment. Mitchie nodded and Shane took his hand away, freeing Mitchie's hand. She turned on the dial and on came a old Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night". As strange as it sounds, it literally relaxed Mitchie and made her feel somewhat energetic.

"Thanks Shane." Mitchie said and before he could say anything, something caught both of their eyes.

Shane's Vancouver house in British Columbia. Of course, Mitchie didn't know that.

"Shane where are we?"

"We're in Vancouver, Mitchie. Welcome to Canada." Mitchie just gasped at the enormous but gorgeous house in front of her.

"Wow." Mitchie breathed out.

* * *

British Columbia, Canada:

Vancouver - Shane's Lake House

8:45 p.m.

Shane grabbed his bags from the trunk and so did Mitchie. He led her carefully, more so walked slowly so Mitchie could follow up since it was incredibly dark outside, and finally reached to the porch. Shane put his bags down on the ground and fumbled with his pockets looking for his key. Finally he got them and unlocked the door as he went in, leaving Mitchie outside still in the dark.

Mitchie turned away from the dark house and to the lake in front of her. There was the moon shining and the ocean catching it's reflection. It was so gorgeous, the view was beautiful. Then suddenly, she felt a burst of light behind her and turned to see the once dark house, illuminated revealing all of it's outer wooden features and inside was even more modern, more beautiful. She felt like the british girl that was in the Holiday and she was staying in the beautiful L.A. house. If Mitchie could, she would dance around the house too but that would be too embarrassing.

Mitchie slowly went inside with her bags and as she got two steps into the house, she dropped the bags in amazement and looked around her. In front of her there was the living room and behind that was a kitchen with an island and right next to her was a flat screen with a Wii and Xbox Kinect hooked up.

'Only for Shane.' Mitchie rolled her eyes on that thought.

"Like what you see?" Mitchie looked up to see Shane smirking back at her from the staircases. She grinned causing Shane to grin as well, this was the look he waited for Mitchie for about 30 mins. Not a long wait but felt like an eternity, now it's here. Her amazing smile.

"Amazing." Mitchie breathed out.

"Yes I am." Shane cockly said as he came behind her after descending down the staircases.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave him a small punch. "I meant that house, Shane." Shane feigned a pout and pretended to rub his 'bruised' shoulder. And then said in a somewhat unimpressed tone as he crossed his arms and looked away from Mitchie and at the living room, "Yeah the house is okay too. I guess."

Mitchie went to close and lock the door and came up to him and said, "Yeah but you're unique. Something better than 'amazing'." Mitchie said while giving 'amazing' an also unimpressed tone. Shane just looked at Mitchie with the most warmest smile he ever got. Mitchie really complimented him in a way Tess couldn't other than, 'god, you're so hot!'. He wanted a comment like this, how stupid he thought it would come from Tess!

"Whoa." Mitchie said. "What is it?" Shane asked her as she was looking indirectly at him as she was facing away. Suddenly she started to walk up the stairs and after two minutes of confusion, Shane snapped out of it, got Mitchie's bag and walked up to the same direction as her. "Mitchie!"

Shane walked up the stairs and left the bags to the corner so no one could trip and cause an accident. He walked down the hallway to feel some cold air and he saw Mitchie at the balcony. He saw Mitchie in an interested position despite looking at the back of her. Her arms were propped on the railing and legs extended so far that it looked like a diagonal position her body was making.

He noticed the view. It looked like as if it was midnight, but it wasn't. The moon was big and bright, shining onto the trees and mainly the ocean in front of them. You could hear the sounds coming from the ocean as there were calm waves and at time crashes to the big boulders. Shane walked to her and did the same position she was making.

"It's beautiful huh? You know I have been on this balcony many times that I been here and never witness something like this." Shane said not giving any direct contact at Mitchie but speech as looking at the view with Mitchie.

"I know, I have never seen something like this in California." Mitchie said and Shane nodded. He too have never witness this and he lived near the beaches!

Suddenly, Mitchie smiled and Shane took notice. "So what is that smile for?"

"I don't know, it's just whenever this would be the first time I would witness something I want or would want but just don't know it yet and suddenly it's right there, I can't help but grin in excitement, happiness, just, I never seen something so beautiful like this." Mitchie said with a soft, almost poetic tone.

Shane looked at her with a soft look. His eyes were a bit closed and his lip curled into a small smile. "It must sound weird, huh?" Mitchie asked Shane who looked back at him only for him to straighten up after 3 seconds. But she definitely noticed his 'soft' stance but choose not to question it.

"No, Mitchie. It sounds perfectly understandable." There was no joking about his comment. There was a serious tone as they both looked at the view.

"I wish I can be closer." Mitchie said and Shane bowed his head down and smiled. "How about this? Tomorrow we can walk on the beach, whether at morning or night or whenever?" Shane asked only to be met with Mitchie's gleeful face. "I would so love that Shane but at night, I don't want to miss something like this again."

"It's a date." Shane said quickly and Mitchie's eyes widened. So did Shane as soon as he got registered in him what he said. "I-I mean a deal! A deal, we'll walk on the beach at night." Shane said quietly as he looked down. He didn't even see the bit of disappointment on Mitchie's face. "Oh, okay then. Hey Shane, I'm kind of tired. Flying takes a lot out of you." Mitchie said as Shane nodded.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room." Shane said with a somewhat cheerful tone but failing miserably for some _peculiar _reason. Mitchie nodded and followed Shane as he lead her to her room.

As soon as she entered it was incredibly gorgeous inside. It had a huge bed along with drawers to put clothes in, a t.v. hooked up to the wall, some flowers at end corners. "Shane...you keep taking my breath away." Mitchie said.

"Careful Mitchie, I don't want you to faint on me. I have enough girls doing that already." Shane cockily said to Mitchie with a smirk and a jerk in his hips. "Haha, you don't ever have to worry about me fainting for you."

"Good." Shane smiled.

"Because I'll faint for Justin Bieber any day of the week, any time as well." Mitchie smirked as she sat down on the bed looking at the color pillows.

"Oh that tears it, Torres." Shane said as he jumped on Mitchie's bed, tickling Mitchie so her back was on the mattress and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Shane!"

"Say it, say you will never faint for him!"

"NEVER! HA!"

"SAY IT!" Shane tickled harder.

"OKAY! OKAY! I WILL **NEVER **FAINT FOR JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Good!" At that Shane stopped tickling and both Shane and Mitchie realized what just happened. Shane was there tickling her on her bed and now he's lying on top of her, both arms and hands somewhat gripped onto her waist. Shane licked his lips because they were so dry but doing this made Mitchie's heart stopped.

'Was this it? Was he going to...' Mitchie couldn't even finish as Shane got off of her and mumbled a sorry and then said good night. His face seemed expresionless but did he seem...disappointed? Or was it just Mitchie?

* * *

Vancouver:

Shane's House - Shane's Room

1:20 a.m.

Shane tossed and turned in his bed. His comfortable, suppose to put him right to sleep. It failed. So did he at _that _moment. 'I should have, but no...that would have messed things up. I know I have a crush on her but I don't want to lose her. What if...what if she didn't want me back. I couldn't handle another breakdown like I did with Tess. But this is Mitchie, my best friend. No matter what, in my heart, to whatever happens, even if she, hopefully never, betrays me, she will ALWAYS be my best friend.'

Shane starred outside to the window in front of him. He's room was actually opposite to Mitchie's room so he had the view of the ocean. 'Idiot, I should have gave this room to Mitchie, I knew she would liked it better.'

'No matter what', Shane thought, 'I can never screw up what I have with Mitchie.

But that doesn't mean I still can't have fun with her.' Shane finally thought before finally sleeping and having a dream of a special brunette.

* * *

Shane's House - Mitchie's Room

1:25 a.m.

Mitchie also tossed and turned in bed and then finally took the covers off as the heat got to her. The mattress was more than comfortable. Outbeat her old mattress in her apartment any day.

Mitchie took her fingers and slightly traced her lips. 'It will NEVER happen, Mitchie. Shane Grey may be your best friend, but he doesn't have time for a girl like you to be his girlfriend. Just his supporter. What a best friend will always do.'

Mitchie hated the fact that Shane was an attractive and sweet man who never deserved anything bad but will fight when the tough gets going. He did that already and looked where it ended up! Here, somewhat physically separated as they slept in opposite rooms.

So would it have been so awkward if Mitchie wished she could sleep in the same bed as Shane. 'Yes, because he doesn't think of you like that. Best friends, that's all!' With that Mitchie shed two tears with no sobs and fell asleep.

_"Oh Mitchie, you may think nothing may happen, but a boy and a girl best friends...never __just _stay as best friends." Katie words rang to both of them, completely unaware, but in their dreams. 

* * *

__**Okay, so we got a re-mentioning of Katie. Somehow, her words are true! Have you seen those facebook post, like if u think a boy and girl can be best friend and nothing else :P Anyways, question time! :D I love ur answers!**

**a) What were your favourite parts in this chapter? Like what did u really like and how did u react to it? Loved it, thought it was alright needs more romance, etc.**

**b) Is Vancouver okay? Because i'm doing the next two chapters on Vancouver, remember my 'not wanting to rush' memo? This is part of it! Don't worry I guarantee that Paris and later near the end of their break is New York, will be in the story :) **


	10. Vancouver Part 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just started and so did the stress. So without more words from the author, on with the story!**

* * *

Vancouver, B.C.

Shane's House: Shane's room - 10:17 a.m.

Shane woke up to having his one arm behind his head and another resting on his stomach. He just woke up about an hour ago but didn't have the urge to get out of bed. The problem with being alone in bed is being alone with your thoughts. Well, usually that is something rare or wanted, but it depends the thoughts you have.

He lays alone and thought of one girl who supposedly had his heart.

Tess.

'Why did she have to do this? Didn't she know how much I cared for her and she played me!' Shane thought angrily but honestly, his heart was beating hard and he never want it to happen to him or anyone else again. The thing he just didn't know is why he didn't cry. But he did know one thing for sure, Mitchie was right. At least, Tess and Shane weren't married, that would have been a bust. But perhaps they were married, they would definitely have sex but would it last? There was something about Tess that attracted to him first, was it her looks? Her _then _personality? Whatever it was, it was starting to fade as her _true ugly _colors came.

Shane felt like he wanted to punch a wall or break down and start crying but cannot do such action as the tears just won't come.

_Why?_

He didn't know but he wanted to. Shane looked to his left where his phone was and reached over to grab it, making sure that his covers doesn't fall away. He looked at the time. 10:25

'Argh, what am I doing? I need to take a shower to calm myself, that's for best.' But his anger was still there as the offer of a nice, hot, relaxing shower was there. Then he received a text.

**Hey heard what happened, sorry dude! :(**

Shane's brow furrowed in confusion. 'Who is this dude? Better play it safe since it was an unknown number and person.'

_Who is this? _Shane texted to mysterious person.

**Dude it's me! Nate! Sorry about the new phone, I had to get a new one since, well, actually it's not worth talking about. But what's important right now is you, are you alright? :/**

'Nate? I should have known, who would say dude to me as personally as Nate.' Shane laughed slightly, it was the best anyone can do with a broken heart.

_Alright, I won't ask about your phone but does it have to do with your soon to be in-law? :P And trying to hold on, it's just hurtful._ Shane texted back. After a few minutes, Nate texted back.

**I'm sorry dude that this happened to you, but to be honest I'm kind of glad. **

_Wait? What?! Why are you glad that this happened? That someone I dated for so long betrayed me just for sex, she's a horny bastard?!_**  
**

**Okay, okay calm down! Hey man, I didn't mean it like that but honestly, I think you deserve better than her! To be honest, again, I always hated her. Hell, Caitlyn hated her too! I mean remember the times she flirted with the waiter and she said it was just to get you jealous. I'm pretty sure there was much more, involving the waiter :P **_  
_

'Nate had a point. Actually made more than one point but all built a one true statement. Tess was not the kind of person to commit, she likes to go from to another.'

_I guess you do have a point, but it hurts. I don't know if I can trust anyone or...I don't know_

**I know it hurts, man. Believe, I have been there myself, but that's why you have your closest friends with you at all time. As for trusting people, it's hard but you need to know, or already you do know, that not everyone is like Tess. You're not. I'm not. Caitlyn is not. Your friend, Mitchie is not. It's going to be hard as first, but time heals ALL wounds. You just need to have time, patience, and learn to trust again. **

_That is what I needed, a friend's reassurement. Thanks man! Really appreciated it! I hope I can find true love again._**  
**

**ACK! Please! Tess was never and should never be anyone's true love, sex slave, sure! But true love, eww, god no! No! Look, you are going to find someone who is down-to-earth, would never even think or need or want or tempted to cheat on you! You are going to find someone who you deserve and in return the girl deserves you and neither would never want to leave. You will find your happiness, you just need to keep on searching. But it's not going to be easy, there will be some hardships and bumps, but in the end, all will be there :)**_  
_

_If I was Caitlyn, there is no way in hell I'm ever letting you go! lol! Thanks man that really cheered me up and even gave me a little bit more hope in the future. You're right, I need to keep searching! So how's everything going with the in-laws?_

**Eh, it's been alright. I mean Caitlyn's dad didn't shoot me...yet :/ He used to be in the army and still strict in his army ways. So...yeah, but I love Caitlyn with all my heart and I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of me getting to her. I cannot wait to marry her but at the same time I don't want to rush :P**

_Wow, man! I wish I can find love like you :)_**  
**

**You will, now what is it that I hear about you not being in California? And I mean the whole state of California? Or are you just hiding in your home? :P**_  
_

**'**I want to tell Nate the truth, but I couldn't have any risk letting the paparazzi now where I am and especially Mitchie. I didn't want to have the media know about her too much. They knew we are friends but that isn't much of the tingling, gossipy, eye-widening kind of news they want. But I'm happy that that is how much the media pays attention to us, so we can do things in peace. There are days I wish I wasn't famous, but with Mitchie I feel like I'm not, it's just me and her. So I texted him a white lie.'

_I'm just...around. I need to take a little break, that's all._

**Hmm...okay then. Look I got to go, Caitlyn's dad is calling me, we're going to go hunting soon! :S Anyways, good luck and trust me, you will get over her and when that time comes you will be glad you did! :P**_  
_

Shane chuckled a bit at the fact his guy best friend is going hunting with Caitlyn's dad. Won't that be fun? He texted him a good luck and then put his phone for charging. It was now 11:00. Who knew all that texting could take such a long time?

'I wonder if Mitchie's up?' Shane got out of bed and walked over to Mitchie's door and leaned his head on her door and listened carefully.

He didn't hear anything, he decided to open the door and saw that the covers were thrown back but no lump in there. Meaning no Mitchie. He walked carefully and smelled something.

It was lilac from the comforters and it was mixed with Mitchie's wonderful scent. Shane couldn't help but breathe it in as he bent down to the pillows. What only lasted for 10 seconds felt like an eternity. He slowly stood up and walked away but only to look back at the bed. It reminded him of when Shane and Mitchie slept side to side for the very first time and then again but for almost two weeks straight in the Bahamas. 'Those were wonderful memories.'

As he turned to his left that looked more like a hallway in the room, his eyes widened in shock. And so did Mitchie's.

"Ah Shane! Didn't you knock?" Mitchie said trying to somewhat hold a grip onto her towel that wrapped her wet, dripping body. Her hair was wet too and mainly her bangs were stuck to her face in wet locks while others just seem to hang around.

Shane on the other hand was frozen in position, he looked at Mitchie and she looked amazing. 'Except for that damn towel in the way.' Shane somewhat joked in his mind.

Mitchie cocked her head and screamed his name again. Shane felt like he woke up from a nightmare, but this was more a dream. "Uh...sorry, Mitch! I did-did-didn't mean to, um, yeah...so..you work out, huh?" Shane joked around after stuttering and then smirking. Mitchie did a smirk of her own and took a shirt from her luggage, rolled it up into a ball and threw it at him.

Shane laughed a bit when he caught it and unfolded. "Aww, Mitch! I would have preferred the red lingerie you had in your drawers." Shane said with a flirty tone and a smirk to match it while holding the shirt in a posey way.

Mitchie cracked a small smile but too Shane was big enough and she pointed to the door and said with a laugh, "OUT!"

Shane laughed a bit and when he reached to the door, he turned around and said, "Wait a minute? This is my house, shouldn't you treat me with respect?"

Mitchie held her hands to her hips but still the towel gave a nice grip around her body and said with a small smirk, "I'm a guest in your house, shouldn't I still be treated with respect?"

Shane closed his eyes and nodded his head with a small smile, "Touche! Well then, I'll see you downstairs soon , enjoy your stay." With that, Shane and Mitchie shared a smile before Shane departed and closed the door.

Mitchie stood there in her position and smiled a bit more as she sat down on the bed. She picked up her shirt and thanked God for a wonderful person, hopefully to never leave her in whatever relation status they are, friends or...

'No Mitchie, he's just your friend. That's all.' With a small frown she picked up her clothes and started to get dressed.

* * *

Shane's shower (oh la la!)

Shane put his hand on the glass wall while the shower massaged him greatly. Each hot water that was sprayed on his nude body was only boiling up all of his worries about Tess and as the steam rose, it was as if those worries were being vapour and just disappearing into the air. But only one worry was in his mind that just seemed to never go away.

'No Shane.'

He bowed his head even further and then the shower started to massage his neck.

'She's just your friend. That's all.' Shane took a deep breath and wish that he could stop having feelings for something that could not happen in his thought. He does have some sort of feelings for Mitchie but isn't so sure what they were to develop or put a stop on it. In the long run of being famous, love ones get hurt especially the famous. He could not risk Mitchie in that, after all fame does its worst. Who knows what would happen?

His thoughts ran long.

'What if we did start dating? What if she caught a tabloid saying that I cheated but never did, but media has their way of twisting stuff to make it seem real. I would never, ever hurt Mitchie like that.'

No matter how good that shower felt, it still let Shane leave with a bit of pang in his heart. He could never have Mitchie but he did wish that he could never experience the pain, again, that he and other people, whether men or wife, would feel like after catching Tess. Somehow fate has a way on working a grand combination that would cheer Shane up.

But his insecurities always got the best to him.

* * *

Shane's house - 11:34 a.m.

As Shane got out of the shower and got dressed, he walked out of his room and went downstairs to see Mitchie just eating a plain toast. Nothing else. One of Shane's eyebrows rose and said in a somewhat tone, "Why are you just eating toast?"

Mitchie looked up in somewhat shock and saw Shane crossed his arms with his a serious face. She had to admit, he looked hot like that. "Well because I was hungry, it was easy to make, and I didn't want to burn down your kitchen." Mitchie joked a bit.

Shane laughed a bit and then went up to Mitchie, the whole time looking at her eyes and never looking away. Mitchie noticed this as he started to walk up to her, and she stared into his eyes but had a serious look on her face, well, mixed with a relaxed face. 'What was he going to do?' Mitchie thought.

As Shane came up close to Mitchie, as least 4 inches away from her face, he smiled at her and took her toast. Mitchie gasped a bit in shock. 'What-what just happened? Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true.' Mitchie thought sadly but turned to see Shane throwing Mitchie's bitten toast in the garbage. He came up to her.

"Shane, why did you do that?" Mitchie said as Shane stood behind her.

"Come on, get up!" Shane said as he moved Mitchie's chair towards him and took her arms in his hand and gripped it somewhat tightly enough to lift her out of her seat and hold her close to him.

"We are going to cook breakfast...well brunch...ish." Shane said as he spun her around and said to her before leaving and walking to the fridge. Mitchie just crossed her arms, smiled and played along. "Okay chef Shane, what are we going to cook?"

"Well me and my lovely assistant, Mitchie, " Shane said as he took out some contents from the fridge and came up to Mitchie with a playful tone and wrapped one of his arms around Mitchie's waist holding one of the contents in his waist, "are going to make simple but wonderfully tasting omelettes."

In his hands he held a cartoon of eggs and milk in the other. He gestured Mitchie to take the milk and she did as Shane went to the modern kitchen island to put the eggs down and went back to the fridge.

"So what my assistant and I need are green peppers, onions, tomatoes, maybe a bit of cheese, and add a pinch of pepper and salt to it." Shane said as he got out the rest of the contents from the fridge and put it on the grey counter.

"Okay so what first oh'chef Shane?" Mitchie said while giggling. "First take four eggs from there and pour 1/2 cup of milk in this bowl." Mitchie nodded and took four eggs, cracked it at the edge of the bowl, one by one, and poured it in. Then she measured the milk in a cup and poured it in the bowl.

"Okay," Shane said, "now we mix the egg and milk in there." Mitchie did as followed and started to whip the egg in there.

"Alright, now come here and we are going to cut the pepper, onion and tomatoes together in small portions." Shane said while Mitchie came up next to him and sat down on the stool next to him. Shane tossed her a cutting board and a knife and some peppers and onions. They were much easier to cut compared to the tomatoes.

They sat in silence. Awkward silence. Then Shane decided to stand up and walk to the corner opposite side of the kitchen where the kitchen table was there. Next to it, more so, to the very corner near the window and Shane grabbed a remote. He walked back to Mitchie only to be met with her quizzical look and with him smiling reassuringly as he went to sit next to her again.

Then Mitchie saw him point the remote to a corner and suddenly she heard music. "Whenever I'm doing something like this, cooking, I turned on the radio." Shane smiled and Mitchie smiled and nodded in agreement as well.

"So do you know what kind of stations are here in Vancouver?" Mitchie giggled a bit. "Um...no, maybe. Let's just play around for a while." Shane smirked at Mitchie who, in return, rose her eyebrow and gave him a deadly serious look.

"Oh no! I meant with the radio stations!" Shane said with a shock look on his face and then Mitchie started to laugh. "Relax, Shane. I was just joking around." Shane gave her a mean look and in return to Mitchie's cruel, well, somewhat cruel joke, he took one of his tomatoes cubes that was mostly dry and threw it at Mitchie.

"Hey!" Mitchie said as she whipped her hair at Shane, smacking him slightly. "Hey!" Shane said and threw another of his tomatoes at her. "Okay _Chef Shane, _two can play at this game."

Mitchie got off her stool and grabbed a couple of her peppers and ran to one side of the counter, protecting her in a way from Shane's tomatoes and threw some of her peppers at him. Shane laughed and tried running around to Mitchie's side but Mitchie ran to the opposite side of the island as they both threw their weapons at each other.

Eventually Shane caught Mitchie as he grabbed her wrist, tightly, but not so much to hurt her, spun her around and caught her in his arm as both of her hands laid on his shoulders and Shane and Mitchie's face were close together.

What either helped or not was the soft melody playing on the radio, it sounded like a soft techno and only made both Shane and Mitchie's heart beat go faster then before.

Neither moved closer together but they both wanted to so bad. 'He's just my best friend, he would think of it as a mistake, better pull away, Mitchie.' Mitchie thought and did so not to be met with Shane somewhat sad face.

Mitchie spun around him and said in a somewhat cheery voice, "Hey aren't we going to make those omelettes?" Shane smiled a bit back to her and together they poured the egg into the pan and dropped some of their peppers, onions, and tomatoes into the egg. Then Shane put pepper and salt into the egg and watched it carefully as it cooked then flipping it.

At that same moment, Mitchie was setting up the table and getting two plates and bring to Shane so can put the two omelettes there. After the egg was done, Shane put the eggs in the plates and Mitchie got juice for them. As they sat down and ate, Mitchie did a small moan that even made Shane's heart lose a beat and smirked a bit. He never heard _such _noise from Mitchie.

"What was _that _noise for?" Shane said smirking close to Mitchie. Mitchie rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly, "It's better than the toast."

With that Shane smiled and only grinned more when Mitchie said, "Thank you, Chef Shane."

* * *

**Okay I know that was a bit of a short chapter, I might update another later on tonight or tomorrow. I don't know but I can say this, by the end of this weekend, there will be a chapter 10 and 11 and possibly 12 if I'm not so busy with the project I'm working on. So final questions:**

**a) favourite parts on this chapter **

**b) what kind of smitchie moments you want to see that goes aww but has NO KISSING what-so-ever, going back to the whole NO RUSH thing**

**Thank you :) **


End file.
